Gunsmoke Chronicles: Wolf of December City
by Kelevra
Summary: Calhune skylark and Jade are a pair of bounty hunters.And thus far life..well it sucks but all that changes when they get on a bus to go to a town calld Racean and get a call from a man called Doc...revamp coming soon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Trigun or any of the…why do we have to say this? if you think you own Trigun your STUPED clear enough? Good now lets begin

TRIGUN /: Gunsmoke Chronicles: The Wolf of December City

Prologue

Enter into _the life_

The desert air seemed impassibly thick as Calhune Skylark looked out of the bus stop in the speck of a town called Hanover. His target would be along soon with any luck at all, thank god. He looked down at his Casio Illuminator 14:55. Another 2 or 3 minutes. He looked back out across the desert. A crazy mans paradise. One of the few places were you could get drunk as hell hallucinate and it be passed off as heat exhaustion. He leaned back on the old wooden bench he had slept on the night before. He retch into his chest pocket and pulled out a box of fresh mint Tic-Tacs and bit down he felt it split in 2 one part he chewed up and swallowed inhaling through his nose calming his nerves the other half under his tong. He had learned at an early age that these damn things were addictive. He grinned as he watched 2 kids playing soccer just feet away. He began to put the Tic Tacs back when he felt it. A presence right over him he smelt the air. Vodka? Great a drunk he finished putting the tic tacs in and clasped his hand to his Magnum Research Desert Eagle. He counted the heart beets 3 heart beets one breath turn and let them face death.

One, one …two, two, three, three" he took in the breath and spun bringing the gun to bare.

The cat eared woman stared back her Emerald green eyes showing a since of humour. "I got you to draw your gun"

"You rotten brat!" The reply spun from Cal s mouth before he had the chance to really think "You could've gotten your self killed what if I had pulled the trigger what if…"

"Chill Chiefy your guns on safety"

HE looked down she was right not only that but there wasn't a round chambered

"Fifty bucks chief" She pointed to her palm "Remember our bet that you'd never draw a gun on me"

"I thought that only counted if I shot you?" He replayed with a smirk "But then what good would the money for cat nip do you huh?"

"Oh ha, ha, freaking ha!"

"Oh lighten up JADERIAN"

"It's Jade, Calhune"

"It's Cal." he said and put her in a head lock.

That was there partner ship the business going between Jade and Cal had actually started almost 3 years ago they were both relatively young Jade was an extremely independent 17 year old runaway whom Cal had rescued. She had been in the process of being beaten and raped by a bunch of Gang bangers. When Cal all of his 5-4 160 lbs self came down the alley "Let her go" his voice was powerful seemed to freeze every one on sight.

One of the men walked up to him standing roughly 6-0 230 lbs and began waving a Beretta 92-f in his face "you want some of this come on punk" the man held the gun his wrist bend down the gun seemingly pointing at Cals shoulder "ill pop a cap in yo a—"CRACK the man fell and pulled the trigger but found the slide of the gun had been removed and sat in Cals palms which were holding it like a fist load.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to let the girl go before I commence to beating the living shit out of you"

The man coward back "You take care of this mutha fuka" he said sending his 2 guys forward. In a flash both of them stumbled back. That's when he took out the Desert Eagle "You want to know what a .50 cal will do to your head Homie"he said as he slammed one into the wall

"Nuh-nuh-nu-oooo sir" the man stammered

"Tell your buddy's to back off" he pulled the hammer back "Now!"

"Guys lets go we aint got time to be fukken with this crackuh hes got da gun!"

The men ran off and Cal dropped the other one and let him scurry away. Cal bent down to the Black haired cat eared woman." May I help you miss" he remembered taking her back to his apartment and cleaning her up the cops weren't having any part of any investigations there and Cal knew it. That's when he checked her ID she was just a kid but was every bit his size. 15 years old and alone

"Why did you help?"

Cal was a retired "Seeker" at age 21 he dint seem like a retiree. Though he had been working sense age 7 as a spy for local mafias and a stand-alone sniper when the time came. Essentially a merc all his life. At age 14 he had been drafted into an armed services branch as a test subject. The test was to emulate a new scyrem into humans to let them be able to match speeds with some of the Cat-folks. His service number was # 6.66013 he was one of 4 rejects from the program but the scyem had worked and given him the ability to sprint extremely quick when need be but rarely did it actually work .The scyrem had change his eyes into a steal blue and his hair had turned Ash blond. His scenes seemed more heightened then ever if any thing that syrem helped strengthen what he already had decent sight even though he wore glasses. His hearing was good the only problem with the whole thing was the damned blackouts though rarely did they occur.

Jade had come from a family of thieves. Her dad had been sent to prison due to stealing a drug addict's car which was holding 27 KG of meth, wrong place wrong time. 20 years in prison but he only made it 3 before he was killed in a riot. Her mother and she had gotten into numerous brutal fights(one resulting in her running away). At an early age, she learned of her unique ability with a gun. Her first she had gotten from her next-door neighbour. She kept it in her jacket liner. The Derringer went every were with her and she vowed to never use it but she was forced too. During a lockdown at her school a gun man had entered their class room with an M-249 S.A.W. She shot him ,the crack from the pistol echoed in the room with an ear-splitting crunch it split the guys sternum in half breaking all his ribs. The sound- the sickening slick sounds of his body hitting the floor. She didn't stay she ran like a bat out of hell. On her way out her bad luck got worse-------.

The smell of gunpowder still hung in her nose from that day. She looked at Cal and smiled if not for those that you love then what's the point of fighting, he lived by that rule. There was allot she didn't know about him key reason she stuck around. He kept her outa trouble.

The Bus crept up its engine off. Probably to conserve fuel as it rattled along the down side of the dunes

The doors opened with a mighty metallic screech and the 2 got on prepped and ready for a new mission.


	2. Chapter 4

Mission 1

Secrets of the Doc

It had taken only minutes before they both were half asleep the last 2 jobs had been back to back over a 24 hour period both missions ,were a small time one they held up a bank to pay off a "debit" owed by one Silus Christopher. The other was to kill Mr Christopher but---- as luck would have it the man had died moments before they could arrive there pay was down allot. Only $500.00 off the 2 jobs 1/3 went to maintaining there equipment a little less than that on ammo and another 1/3 to help with what ever else was needed.

Cals Motorola Razor sung out 3 short lines

"Beer,Beer,Beer tidaly beer beer beer Along time ago wa-- "

He flipped the phone open" Hello"

"Hello Mr. Skylark My name is Doc and I have a mission for you."

"I'm listening" Cal said sitting up and pulling out his laptop from Jades Crash bag.

"Don't bother looking at your E mail check under your seat." The mans raspy voice chimed interrupting the impulse Cal retch under the seat and found a flash drive and plugged it in

"you will find all you need in that flash drive I will contact you when the job is done" the subtle sound of the phone missing the recover once or twice then clicking showed the man was down to earth either that or totally senile

He looked at the screen the document was typed and then scanned

Dear Mr Skylark

I have herd of your reputation so I figured a young man such as your self would jump at the idea of $$50,000.Your mission is to take out the driver of a MAFIA Mercedes CLK 500 your partners mission is to take the car and its occupant Fat Tony to 663 Louis street.

You will find your take down equipment in the spare tire rack of a ford F-350 parked in the garage of the Alexander complex floor 13 in it also is 40kg of C4 take the truck to the building park it on the left side of the building and start walking west your partner will head north when you get to the nearest pay phone dial 4667 and you will be connected to her and myself that is all happy hunting.

P.S mission starts at 2200 don't be late

Doc

The wind whirred around the parking garage as the slow clump, clump, clump of foot steps echoed all around cal his black trench coat wavered with the wind and he wondered if all went well would they actually get paid this time he saw the truck in the distance its emerald Green paint showed out on the moon lit sky he walked up to it and ducked. There it sat a wooden box he drug it out and set it on the side of the bed he began to assemble the gun an odd calibre .303 the bullets were at least 4 inches long with out the bullet the gun was something out of a western novel it was a lever action instead of a bolt action a 13 shot clip the barrel had something etched in it he read more closely in one of the old languages---Russian? Pozvol'te ne odnomu prohodu "let not one pass how fitting" he observed as he mounted the scope and bipods to it the bipods were set on the edge of the concrete walls they could be clamped to the wall to prevent recoil. He clicked on his Razor and blue tooth

With a soft buzz Jades phone vibrated she clicked on the blue tooth "Operation set and waiting"

"Copy" Jade replied and began watching the doors a man in a black trench coat and grey suite walked out and headed for the Mercedes

"Target on the move barring 40 degrees from current position"

CAls eyes fixed on the man the integrated laser crawled up his body and to his chest. Cal took a deep breath closed his eyes and reopened them the man seemed closer. He put his finger on the trigger "may this shot end this may it be blessed with the lives it has taken" he pulled the trigger

With a loud crack the rifle screamed a flaming tantrum the flame trail spanned about 5 feet off the nose the recoil knocked Cal off the hood of the truck and onto the concrete...

The sharp blast was loud enough from 400 feet let alone what it must've been like in the garage the man didn't go very far the way he had been heading and instead slid about 20 feet down the road. As fast as possible she loaded the man in the trunk. She slammed it closed and hoped in the driver's seat of the gorgeous car the leather seats seemed to sink back with her weight she felt slightly naked though her skirt and shirt showed little skin though that had next to nothing to do with it. It was the fact she only had one of her .44 magnums the one she called READY GO its barrel was shorter than the other but it looked much meaner because of its black and navy blue duel tone design the chrome line that ran down its side spelling out Colt. She retch for it and slipped it into the door panel just in case but as she began setting it a man walked up to the car she dropped it , it lay next to her foot "Fuck!" she hissed

The man looked at her and motioned for her to put the window down. She did. "You're not Rendell."

"He got sick bad sea food and had me take over for him for tonight I'm his daughter Katrina" Jade lied praying that she had read the guys file right

The man smiled "So your his kid good to meet you ma'am" the man shook her hand "Tony will be along in about 15 just thought id give you the heads up to get the car runnen"

She smiled back" thank you"

"Not a problem" the man said as he walked back to the building

The ringing in his head seemed to gradually fade wit h the ringing of his phone Cal stood and shook his head he clicked his blue tooth on

"He--lllo" he said slowly

"Good shot Cal 1 shot one kill. But why didn't you call?"

"I was unconscious." Cal said flatly glaring at the rifle that sat on the now cracked concrete wall

"From what"

"That damned sniper rifle knocked me off the truck!" Cal yelled

Jade laughed "makes you wish you'd switched me spots huh."

Cal laughed "well my part of this is nearly complete so just keep this up and we may see that 50 k yet"

"Well that and the fact I'm posing as the guy's daughter Katrina" she chuckled

"Ok Well lets get this over with guys coming up on your left I'm out."

"Copy leads Satellite 1 out"

"Lead out" cal said as he broke the rifle down into its individual components and then put them in the bed of the truck. He got to the door and felt something a burning sensation, some one was watching him monitoring every breath that came from him. He retch into his jacket taking out the AE 50 as slung around... the only thing that greeted him was the defining silence of the garages flat concrete that seemed to envelop every thing but the sounds of the cities below. He jumped in the truck and fired the diesel up and headed for the assigned address.

Jade watched as the fat man walked up and hopped in the car the whole thing rocked and swayed, she had to stifle a laugh the guy was five foot nothing and weighed about 350 lbs easy.

"So your the old mans kid eh?" He said staring at her intently "what ya say that you and I have some fun later, eh?"

Jades eyes went to the pistol on the floor "I don't think daddy would approve. Even so I have some one else in mind."

Fat Tony smiled "Ah hell. Well what's one more Charge to my name...eh and your daddies on my pay roll you or him go to the cops and its curtains baby."

Jade tromped on the gas dusting the other cars behind them she had to get to the complex ASAP! Fat Tony reeled back in his seat and one of the bolts groaned from the weight "HEY QUIT IM GUNNA PUKE" he cried out but his words fell on deaf ears and he could see now he messed with the wrong woman.

Cal followed the turbo whining in the F350 the Mercedes flying ahead of him rocked back and forth. He glared at the annoying sight. He wanted the listens plate number but couldn't read it. Suddenly his cell rang the abrupt tone jolted him and he picked up

"HE--"

"It's Doc Listen to me boy you've got to get your friend ASAP the mafia just put a hit out on you both!" the raspy voice was trying to control the exasperation "She has to live..." Dock trailed off

"Aye ill get her." He said as he hung up. He looked at the car he knew he couldn't call her. Heed have to wait till she stopped

The traffic light ahead turned red but jade sped through nearly being clipped by an on coming bus. Cal slammed on the breaks and stopped "SHIT! FUCK! DAMN!" He cried suddenly there was a click he looked out of the driver side window then towards the passenger side and found himself face to face with a Beretta M-92-f

"Follow that Mercedes" A gorgeous female voice said the blond haired woman staring back at him with perching green eyes smiled" Now"

Slowly Cal went through the light then floored the accelerator "Might I ask your name?" he said as he shifted gears

"Its Katrina" She said looking ahead

OH HELL Cals mind screamed Jade Please; please don't let off the gas. "I'm Calhune Skylark"

"Good to meet you now lets cut the mutual bull shit and get that car!" she yelled and he floored the accelerator the truck lurched forward spotting black smoke from its stacks the trucks turbo whistling as it gained speed. He looked at the consul on it was a panel 3 green switches then a red one marked 40 he knew what that was. Explosives. That gave him an idea

As they closed on the address he realized that this was going to have to be precise He watched as the Mercedes' made a quick turn into the drive of the complex the gate opened there was barley room but the F-350 shot by sheering off the miors .HE clicked on his blu tooth...

"GET THE HELL OUTA DODGE JADE!" the voice sounded more like a cold order than a cry for her to run

She looked over at tony and sliped into a parking placeand slammed on the breaks tonys head slammed into the dash the sickening crack of his skull on the windshield seemed to tell her the mission had gone bad... if she only knew how bad sudently 2 shots pierced the cars windows the first bullet split tonys head flinging him back against the seat he screamed out something. Jade grabbed his pistol and bolted from the hailstorm of bullets and the sharp squeeling of the Trucks tires as it screamed across the lot she ran out of the gate and found a car waiting a pure white BMW the passenger door flew open "GET IN!" the man inside yelled Jade jumped in and they sped off to the north she watched behind them

Katrina cusred as the car truck slid to stop "What are you doing"

Cal flipped the red switch and the clock began reeling back words "Ma'am Do you know what 40 Key load of C4 explosives will do?"

"No why?" She looked frightened

"Because that's what is sitting behind us. "He gestured to the clock and lit a cigarette "We've got about 30 seconds" he said as he took out the keys and threw them as far as possible toward the wrecked mercasies. Bullets flew all around the truck

Katrina cried out "What the fuck are you thinking your gunna kill us both "

"No just you" he said. At that moment Cal made a swift jab strait into the woman's chest knocking her unconscious and tossed her over his shoulder. He ran toward the gate he looked ahead the gate they had come in was closed be low it a 1 foot gap just big enough for some one to crawl through.

FIVE seconds

He drew his desert eagle ahead in the guard booth he saw move meant the door opened. His finger suppressed the trigger and splinters of wood bone fragment and blood hurtled into the air. The mans body fell on the door with a sickening thud his UZI fell onto the ground a foot away. Suddenly a blast----it wasn't the truck it was a pistol, 45 Calibure. He stoped and turned to see a platinum blond haired man in a red silver and white body suit a .45 calibure revolver stood pointed at him, its black hulk was of impressive size its barrel paralleled an other guns he had ever seen the berral was on the _bottom _of the gun the sights were dug into a groove on the top the cylinder was seemingly shaven down you could barly make out a mark that bared the name Colt "And were are we going in such a hurry" the mans calm tone chilled Cal that voice---he knew that voice.

"That's an impressive peace you have there buddy" Cal said gesturing toward the pistol.

"Relay? Oh dear boy you've yet to see its power" suddenly there was the loud pinging of screws and the panels of the gun fell off. A glowing light came from it just ahead of the cylinder…

That's when the blast hit. Cal watched the man be engulfed in the fiery blast. He felt the heat build and he covered Katrina in his trench coat and awaited the jolt…the blast took less that a second to get to him he felt the push the the feeling of flingt then a hard impact yet some how he never let go of the girl his arms tight around her he felt it his head hit something and then every thing faded out…

The presence of the blast shook Jade to the bone that wasn't just the C4 there was something very wrong about the explosion she couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something very wrong with that blast. Something stuck in her mind about the incident in the City of July the blast---it was like a scaled down edition of that as if ---Vash the stampede? No it couldn't be he and his brother were both though to be dead… weren't they? She watched as the horizon turned white and slowly the blast and flames faded away leaving the flaming silhouette of one of the buildings.

Cals vision slowly came back the ticking of his Casio and his heart beat amplified in his ears he tried to shake the black fog that hung around him. He herd a voice and he looked toward it he saw Katrina talking on the pay phone she was finishing talking to whomever it was all he got was "…yes sir I will send him there right away"

Cal stood still unsure of how he had survived the blast he wobbled left and right his hearing was gradually coming back to full and he herd all the mumbled of the city go back to its usual sonnet of people cars sounds of walking just the sounds of the city all coming back under a now black sky. He looked to were the building had been and did a double take. The entire area had become a crater that was cleanly cut only 1 building stood half of it gone thee rest had collapsed inside leavening an empty shell that seemed to mock him by tilting back and forward. "There's no way in hell that just the C4 did that kind of damage." He studied it "the blast had to have gone up in order to have damaged it that way."

"You come out of unconsciousness because of your good work and you want to question it?" The lady replied "If you ask me." She looked at the building "Christ…your right there is no way that could have gone like that there's a perfect crescent cut out of that building over "there she pointed toward the horizon at a huge sky scraper that had a chunk missing from the 44th floor to the 38th.

Jade paced by the phone her ears twitching back and forth like sonar dishes. Why hadn't he called yet there had been a 2 hour window and it had been up an hour ago. The phone rang its high pitched bells screaming she picked up the receiver.

"Jade?" a calm wheeze came over the phone greeting her ears with a familiar docile tone

"Cal are you ok?" She asked her tail flicked left to right thumping against her waste.

"Better than some worse than others I'm still breathing and I'm mostly conscious but I'm ok."

"Good show lad" Docs voice chimed in. "I want to congratulate you on passing my test

The silence that followed was deafening… more than likely Because Cal knew it was only quiet cause jade was taking a breath…he held the receiver away.

"YOU ROTON NO GOOD MANGEY SONOUVABITCH!" Jade Screamed "you could have gotten Cal killed ,I swear to god I ever see you and I'll…"

"Ten thousand double dollars each plus five hundred extra for your troubles Jade how dose that suite you" Docs voice was like pouring water on fire

The banshee became quiet

"Doc I have a question when and were are we getting the money" Cal broke in

"Racine. Just south of November city" The sound of wind kicked through Docs receiver. Just as the same wind drug over the area. He was here Cal's eyes wondered then fell upon a man in his eighties leaning on a cain talking into a pay phone just yards from them "There's a hotel the money is on the 4th floor room 208. I will call you with your next mission soon Good night Comrades"

"Doc! " Jades Voice broke through

"Yes jade"

"I LOVE YOU!" Jade wailed

"Uh---ok Good night then" Docs voice said in a hushed tone

The receiver went dead

"Your friend she's not exactly normal is she?" Katrina observed

"No And to be honest I wouldn't have her any other way" He said with a docile grin as he looked to the phone and saw the old man was there then looked the other way and found a receiver hanging at the floor "Figures


	3. mission 1

Mission 2 phase one

A failed attempt and a lucky shot

The wind rushed by as Cal Jade and Kat ran to catch up to the sand steamer. There was no catching it had passed the area they had planned to jump on it.

"Ah hell, Damn it Jade" Cal panted as it rolled out of sight.

"Im sorry" Jade said with her ears flatted against her head.

"Its ok…that was the 2nd one so in 43 hours another will come through and we can hop it."

Kat looked at Jade her eyes flashed in annoyance "What the hell took you!"

"I had to get my 1911s from the desk my rig and my 2 revolvers and my ammo don't bitch at me." she pointed to Kat with an annoyed grin at least I don't look like a tramp." she paused looking at her "must be hard carrying a decent weapon under that short skirt or do you carry it it those hooker boots of yours?"

"Jade quit it" Cal said

"Screw you you're the tramp your hanging around Cal like some damned vulture what cha waiting for?" Kat grinned "An invitation."

"You Rotten little bitch" Jade swung but her punch was caught as Cal slid between them "CHILL!"

"But Cal she…"Jade tried to argue but the silver blue eye that looked back at her told her that she wasn't in trouble… yet

"Kat do the same just chill out." Cal gestured to her with his head "You go back to town and rebook our room. And get a hold of that gunsmith father of yours for me please"

"But she called me a…"

" I'm not deaf Kat" Cals eyes pierced her "Its not as if you weren't deserving of the comment I know how you are toward people like her."

Kat looked at him her green eyes turned soft "But you don't"

"I know why you are and you have every right to be" he placed a hand on her shoulder "You'll be all right with this one she's trust worthy" He grinned at jade "most of the time"

" What do you mean most of the time?" Jade said glaring at Kat, and then a sly grin crossed her face

Kat turned and headed back into town her pistols were now visible around her waste at her back.

"Well Jade. What to do with you" Cal sat down his Desert Eagle slipped from the holster and clattered into the sand "Ah…damn it" he picked it up and brushed it off "Jade at some point your going to have to let another person join us. This Doc guy is pretty serious about the missions and I know you don't have a family but…" Cal closed his eyes. And started away from her

"But what Cal?"

"Its nothing Jade"

"Come on Cheify" She said with a grin and grabbed his arm.

"Jade there are things that I cant disclose even to you." HE took her hand and wrapped it around his shoulder " I will tell you When I feel that I can."

She smiled back "That's ok by me." She grinned "I mean its not like you have kids or any thing…" She looked up at the now pail face that looked state ahead "You don't." His face didn't change. "Cal?" She stopped but Cal kept walking "CAL!"

" Do you feel that?" Cal said with a chilled look on his face

"Fell wha…" Suddenly it hit Jade she felt it goose bumps her hair stood on end a warm sensation crawled up her leg and across her chest.

Cal turned and saw a red lazar beam on jades chest running up. "Oh god." Cal looked up the hill and couldn't see the beam "JADE GET DOWN!" he lept forward his head colliding with one of her guns and they rolled over in the sand and into a grade on the dune. Blood dripped from the impact zone were the hammer had struck him.

Boom… Poof Sand flew through the air. No muzzle flash and out here the sound didn't echo it came flat off the houses in town and back there was no way to tell were this guy was. Cal struggled to get part way up and watched the beam run across the sand and hit the rim of his glasses reflecting in his eye he rolled over on his back

BOOM…THUMP the bullet hit next to his left ankle the dust showed the beam for a second or two. "THAT'S IT something in Cal's head cried out.

"Jade get your gun redy"

She drew it out the front iron sight was bent "Cal I haven't got any sights!"

"That's ok you'll have one" Cal stood in full view of the sniper. "get ready. 3…2…1 he kicked dust up with his boot as the bullet screamed through and hit him in the chest with an ominous "Oomph" He fell out of Jades immediate sight.

Jade fired Ready-Go the bullet trailed up the line in the darkness. A loud bang was herd and then a scream. "Gott'em!" Jade cried out and turned to cal who was lying on his back blood rolled out of the wound on his chest. His face pail

"Fuck!" Jade cried out and slid down to him "Hey man you ok."

"It went clean through I don't know what it hit." Cal Said his silver blue eyes locked on hers "Ill be ok" he stood staggered tripped and nearly fell, but kept himself righted as Jade put a supporting arm around him. This night had gone from Difficult to out right Impossible to define in terms of stress.

"You sure your alright." Jade asked her tail drug the ground behind him and she tapped his back with it. "You don't seem to stable"

"I don't have 9 life's Jade but I'm ok" He grinned are you sure that You are ok you seem shaken up"

Jade shook her head "Nothing a shot can't cure."

"YAY MY OLD FRIEND JACK DANIA…" He felt dizzy for a second his heart throbbed in his ears he felt sick his mind seemed to be bullied into darkness, his chest tightened.

"C-CAAALLLL" Jades voiced seemed distant. What if the bullet had hit his heart what if it had fragmented?

"Jade is he ok?" Kats Voice cried out.

"What happened to you…?"

"Get him in here." There was a loud bang and a thud the darkness closed in.

Mission 2 phase 2

Luck and fear

WHAM! The abrupt electrical shock made his eyes fly open 2 doctors stood over him.

"What did you say happened?"

"A Fucking SNIPER! I do not know what calibre the rifle was or if even a rifle let was me see him!"

"Get back miss!"

What a mess this had turned out to be it couldn't be that bad could it? The bullet had passed clean through hadn't it? Even so, this was stupid there was no reason for him to have died from some cheep shot sniper. Who would ever have guessed that some dumb rat from who knows and who cares were. With any luck, jade had killed him but what if she hadn't?

"Hey Cal Wake up." Jades voice sounded oddly sweet. Man that's never good. She was not the kind of person that would be kind if the need didn't present its self. Nor did she ever show pity unless there was a reason. Both of which were aplenty in her soft voice. "Cal please, wake up." there was a pause then an unsettled breath, almost a sob…this was REALY BAD! "Docs say that it was a 22 cal precision rifle. It didn't hit any thing vital you've been out for 2 hours."

"Hey Jade" Katrina's voice wasn't shaken but seemed disturbed. "Want some coffee"

"Yes." As Kat left jade sat on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand "You don't wake up ill drag you to the sand steamer."She looked at him thoughtfully. "YOU NEED TO WAKE THE HELL UP." She yelled and then shook her head and walked back to her chair and took out a news paper and set to reading the comics.

The fog set in, in Cal's mind. This was really odd even for him. Was he dead alive some were in between?

"YOU-YOU SCUM!" A voice echoed "So the coward returns and with new scars non the less."

"Who said that?" Cal yelled back

"Your mean streak." The voice seemed to be cool but at the same time the uneasiness in the air heighten ,Cal was scared. "You remember don't you? How he hit you kicked you." That gave it in he knew it was the side of him he kept sealed off. The thing that kept him calm cool and collected obviously wasn't working as much as before. "You scared little scum. You don't want to kill but it makes the money do the job and go that's your deal but what about the possibility of something beyond the job. Say a kid goes into your path at the one shot you get."

"Don't take the shot there's not any need to risk an inoce…"

"NO ONE IS INOCENT CAL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" The voice echoed "YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE COWARDLY BASTERD YOU ARE NO HERO YOU DON'T SAVE PEOPLE YOU KILL THEM!"

"I NEVER SET OUT TO BE A HERO. I DO WHAT IS RIGHT AND IF SOME ONE GETS IN THE WAY I WILL NOT TAKE THE SHOT REGARDLESS OF WHO IT IS.I WONT HURT ANOTHER INOCENT."

"NOT EVEN TO SAVE JADE?" the voice echoed "THE ONE GIRL YOU'VE FEL---"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cal yelled "YOUR NOT THE MAN I AM YOU WOULD TAKE THE SHOT BUT ID SOONER DIE THAN KILL ANOTHER CIVILIAN."

"Remember remember the 27th of December your attempt to save all for not I see no reason your killings and treason should ever be forgot!"

"Screw YOU!"

"NO SCREW YOU"the voice echoed then laughed "I'm sorry that's Jadrians Job is it not?

Cal growled and closed his eyes "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Why all you shall endure is suffering" The voice echoed " Every thing you love dies in the end… give in Cal you have nothing left!"

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE MY MISSIONS I HAVE PEOPLE TO PROTECT!"

"YOU WILL REGRET IT CALHUNE."

"Letting you take the helm I would regret even more so."

"Fine….you may leave"

Beep…beep…beep… the heart monitory dulled out a rhythm was he…He looked around Jade sat in corner her eyes darting through comics in the paper. "So you put me in the hospital to look at comics, huh?" Cal said his voice seed loud in the room

Jades eyes froze on the paper she closed them shook her head and continued

"JADE!" Cal called out again

Jades eyes locked on his, she stood and walked over to him the paper still in her hand rolled up "Cal you ok"

Cal nodded and sat up suddenly a blast caught him in the face the newspaper wrapped into his head and knocked him backwards back into the bed. "YOU SCARED ME YOU JERK!" Jade pounced on him and the bed rolled left stopped ad flung them to the floor. The heart monitor began flat lining as it came unplugged. The doctor ran in and hit cal with the door knocking him across the floor he got back up "Damn I thought doctors were supposed to cure not kill."

The doc looked at him and grinned, "I can't help you urges Calhune…"

"What do you mean urges"

"Why you and Jade." He pointed to the bed and the heap that the 2 of them lay in.

"NO!" Cal said stonily "It was nothing like that…"

"Sure"

"No come on you got to believe me I don't know what is going on!"

"That's how it feels the first time" The doc said as he left

"Na-Buh---" He looked at Jade Who was blushing bright red as was he "Can you believe that!" He said as he walked over to help her up but sat down next to her instead and draped an arm around her "You ok you seemed broken up about me getting shot" He stopped and repeated to himself Broken up---no more like slightly off character.

"Yeah I am now." She said and got back up "Bit its not like I didn't know you were going to come out of it any way ya know I mean your CALHUNE SKYLARK you can live through any thing…"She stopped and drug Cal up just as his cell rang out.

"Calhune" Cal said into the phone

"Mr. Skylark its Doc I need you and your team to get to the pass ASAP and board the sand steamer it'll be along in roughly 20 minutes. Ill be there" The phone went silent

"Who was it?"

"It was your great, great, great grandfather's sons nephews husband" Cal replied

"Well I did always think uncle mike was a little girly---hey wait!" She turned to him "You lie. No one knows my number let alone yours"

"How do you know they don't" Cal smiled and began gathering his stuff "It doc. Get ready our nights tonight."


	4. quick note

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN JET SKYLER SHE IS PROPERTY OF Riley Killer you take her and youll have to deal with her. clear enough? Good now on to some more of the story.


	5. Chapter 3

Mission 2

Tonight, Tonight, Tonight

Mission 3

Tonight, Tonight, Tonight

Cal left the hospital and headed to the cliffs tonight was the night. He smiled to himself. "Tonight, tonight, tonight. Gunna make it right tonight tonight tonight…so please answer the phone cause I keep on calling and you never home what am I gunna do." He smiled as he repeated to lyrics to the Phil Collins song that played in his earphones. " You keep telling me I got every thing you say I got every thing I want and you keep telling me your gunna help me your gunna help me but you don't and now im in to deep…" He paused at the irony of the lyrics to deep was 5 years ago. Way to deep. He closed his eyes as the music continued but his mind was away from every thing "Forgive forget…" Some were in his mind it echoed Relive and regret. He smiled Jade had changed a lot of things but, she didn't notice… maybe because he kept a lot of things behind closed doors. The time he had spent in… He paused the program really had no name project Zorro it had been dubbed. It was…. suffering in its crudest form he was lucky to have lived trough it considering he failed out. He took in a deep breath. He had been called The White Wolf because of his astringed attitude. That and the tail ears and teeth…the ears and tail had seemingly disappeared his tail was compliantly gone his teeth though. he licked one of his canines were like fangs though he some how had never been questioned about them. He knew full well that the scirem had messed with his DNA he was faster and more fit then ever but the nightmares weren't worth it. He'd rather bee a 2-bit bounty hunter than have to deal with that. He looked up at the moon…He was an asset to any ones army give that he be for or against the mission he did it any way he lived by his rule If not for the protection of thoughts you love then what…he knew where was no way he could keep himself from losing some one…HE though about Jade and what had happened the night he met her.

December 27th

D.C.R&D

11:10

Department of the Military Assimilation Facility.

The Cell was just as small as he remembered his eyes curved left to right next to him sat a young woman part cat. She was called Chimera. Her body had changed little sense the program began 3 months ago She still looked fully human except her tail and ears. She grinned as he was drug in his chest slowly rising and falling 2 burn marks on his neck. His eyes were glazed and were just clearing when he tried to speak.

"Wha… Wha…tapend" He panted his vision was too blurry to tell were he was

"Well now I'm Assuming your plan went well?" She Smiled and knelt by him and whipped his face off with her shirt. "Your back in one peace at that…" She looked at a cut that ran down his chest "How did you do that!"

His blank look was no help for the frustration. "Tried to leave D-block"

"WHY!" She yelled and suddenly felt something cold press into her chest. She looked down and saw a set of keys. "How…"

"M-My…"HE took a deep breath and sat up " My thought was we could leave together were marked to fail."

"YOU'RE marked to fail I just want out" She said and shook her head. "I don't think I can…" She saw it in his eyes if she didn't come on her own heed knock her out and take her…

0200

Cal sat perched on the gate his eyes scanned the outside of the cell. All clear.

He shoved the door open his hands felt the cold stainless steel door quiver as it opened. He slid his key into the gate lock the gate beeped a quick 2tone alarm then shut off and the gate swung free.

Chimera was on his tail as they headed out they had to go through C block and into the garage to get out. The walked crouched down the "Street" to the next block. C-block was were half the research was being conducted. The walked up to the gate and opened it. The air was slightly cooler about 50 degrees Cal looked around. The block was no only void of guards but the test subjects as well.

Cal stopped he smelled something…Cigar smoke… He looked around for the glowing embers. Nothing.

"Cal? Is something…?" Suddenly Chimera snapped 180 degrees and struck some one just inches from her back. She tromped down on the mans chest "WHO ARE YOU!"

"M-My Name is Clay" The man stammered "I am test subject November 131. 3Rd party wolf number 4" The man was clearly telling the truth. The 3rd party as it was called were unqualified civilians ages 12 to 17,mostly from poor backgrounds and were kidnapped for the test. They were the grounds of the assimilations Beta drug that was supposed to slow the Felinosapient race down. It was one of the more cruel punishments for being different, and a thief.

"Why are you out of your Cells?" Cal asked feeling unsafe his eyes scanned the area quickly.

"A buddy of mine knocked the 3rd shift guard out cold and…"

" Cl-aay." A young voice came from just feet away Cal turned to see a little girl maybe 13 years of age her hair was brown and nearly covered her ears which stuck from both sides "Where's Mr. Chance?" She looked up at him her eyes seemingly held him still. Electric blue. "…I'm hungry"

"Its ok Mica were going to escape" Clay knelt by her. "You got to stay though he shoved a key into her palm and kissed her cheek "You'll know what to do and ill come back for you when I have enough people to get back in and I'll free you"

She grabbed his hands her eyes lit up "You promise…"

"If I cant then…" He looked at Cal "This man will"

Cal stumbled back, but nodded.

Chimeras tail slapped back and forth and wrapped around her left leg "So who got the guard…" She felt a student surge up her spine as a hand touched her shoulder she spun to hit it but there was no contact her hand flew by who ever it was without touching them one time.

"This is Rufus." Clay said and gestured to the man holding Chimera by the scruff of her neck "Down boy!" with a thumb Chimera hit the floor

"I HATE MY NAME!" Rufus yelled

"Yeah and…" Clay grinned

"I don't like it, it makes me sound uh…" The lummox though for a second "Un-in-telligent"

Cal shook his head. "Were heading for C block were going to get out of this hell for good." He looked at Clay and Rufus then at Chimera. "Ok…" he walked up to Rufus "How much can you lift?"

"278.49lbs" Clay interjected "He broke the machine before we could reach 300

"Ok were putting you on point with Chimera Clay your with me we have to hotwire the car and ill have you stand watch." He looked at Mica her electric blue eyes were on him burning into him with laser precision. "I'll keep him safe." Cal said and looked at Clay "I promise"

Rufus and Chimera headed out the door and down the narrow hall

Clay hugged Mica "Ill come back" he grinned light heartedly "I haven't broken a promise yet have I?"

"No." She looked at cal and smiled "He promised to keep you safe I trust him"

"Good" Clay took something from his pocket. A chain on the end was a bullet dipped in silver. "This is to keep the wolfs away he said with a grin and stood.

"Thank you" She looked at it with a grin "Good luck"

Cal and Clay headed out the door…

Racine

Present day

Cal looked up from his perch along the horizon. Nothing the Sand steamer had yet to go by he looked down the hill and saw Jade and 2 others throwing a ball around. He smiled and hit play again on the MP3 player

December City

"He failed out Serge" The young man holding the cuffs seemed to be really uncomfortable in the presents of the big man behind the desk.

"So I read." The man stood and looked down at the young…man doubled over on the floor "Kill him and leave no trace he ever existed" The Sergeant looked down at the kid. The kid's eyes were an almost gun mettle and blue he had Silver hair and a pair of seemingly upstanding dog-ears and a tail his teeth were cutting over his lip. "I'm sorry we can't have a freak like you around not with the Kats around." He smiled and lit a cigar "you can understand why right?"

The young mans eyes glinted.

"Good" Now

December 27th

D.C.R&D

02:55

Department of the Military Assimilation Facility.

Block C

Cals eyes flicked back and forth along the hall. No cameras. He looked over at Rufus "Ok you K-O the guard and will give chimera his suite and we can get out of here"

"Aye" He readied himself by the door as the guard came in and saw Chimera laying on the floor with Clay acting like he was strangling her.

"HEY STOP!" the guard pulled his Colt 1911 and trained it on Clays head

"SCREW YOU" Clay and Chimera both said just as Rufus swung his fist down across the guards face. With a dull thud the man dropped to his knees and then to the cement. Chimera quickly changed into the uniform and ran around the corner and grabbed his keys.

Cal led them to the garage. The keys were to a 1991 GMC Sierra detainee van. Cal tucked the guards Colt into his belt and slid the hammer forward. No need for an accidental shot.

Cal and the others crammed into the back.

Chimera turned the key just as the guard got up "Cal he's up"

"Its ok Rufus did him one he wont be talking for a while." Clay said his face pressed against the screen.

The guards watched as the Sierra slowed and halted at the gates.

"Evening ma'am" The guard looked in the back "More of the Cats huh? I hate them." The guard banged on the back door and walked back up "Your clear"

The GMC slowly rolled about 5 feet away when its radio crackled. "All units we have multiple escaped subjects. Last seen in the hall by the garage."

Suddenly bullets began bouncing off the vans armoured tail.

That's when all hell broke loose.

A cop car cut them off and shoved the van into the courtyard. It slid and then fell on its side with a loud bang Chimera few through the windshield. Rufus busted out the back opening a rack of stored G3A3 Rifles. Cal grabbed one and began shooting. The dull thump of a 50cal sounded just inches away Rufus doubled over and stood back up a 50-cent peace whole in his chest. He winced against it and ran after one of the guards and threw him into the wall with a sickening WHACK his body slid down the wall. A second 50 hit the Lummox in his chest and he fell his body gasping for air Cal dove back into the Van and then ran around to chimera She lay in a heap her body torn by the high speed impact her eyes weekly surveyed the seen. They had lost. Cal grabbed her and drug her back to the van were Clay was shooting from. Suddenly cal felt a loud crack along his spine and he fell. HE tried to stand but the fighting had stopped and now 2 guards were helping him up. HE looked around Rufus was in a medical truck being raced from the seen just feet away was Clay. His right arm was savagely torn and he stood leaned to the left. He looked at Cal his eyes unsure of what had transpired in the last 15 minutes. He looked left and Cal's eyes followed Chimera was on her knees an Israeli Arms Desert Eagle was clasped in the mans hand and was just inches from her skull. Tears streamed down her face "Don't do it Cal" her voice was seemingly inside his head. "Don't le them drag you in"

Suddenly a gun was shoved into his hand his arm raised to clay and the gun fired Clays body sunk left and fell onto the ground blood spilled from the wound in his chest. WHAT HAVE I DONE.Cals mind tried to decide what had just happened he had gunned down some one he promised to _help_ what just happened?

He looked at the big man that stood behind Chimera "Good job lad" He pulled the trigger and put a bullet through Chimeras head. "Now we can convict you of murder…He felt a fist contact his head and he fell…and somewhere close by he herd a scream.

Cals eyes couldn't adjust right for some reason his head throbbed madly his legs were week and his arms hung useless at his sides. This was it. He was going to die…They had killed Chimera and Clay and he was getting the pin for it…He would have cried but he couldn't he wanted to fight but his arms wouldn't move and his lefs swayed left to right dragging the floor…He was being dragged…to were… he looked to his right and saw Mica in her cell her face buried in her arms…what had happed…the just as quick he remembered. The promise Clay and Chimera…and Rufus he expected had all died and he was being sentenced to prove the cat Genetic mutation caused irrational behaviour and murderous thoughts.

"He failed out sir, killed 3 guards and 2 inmates" HE felt his face contact the wood floor of the office.

"Oww…"He muttered "Why'd you do that" HE looked up at the colossal man before him. 6'11" easy and probably around 320lbs all muscle. The same guy who killed Chimera.

"Well, Well Mr. Skylark. What have you done? Killed off 2 fellow prisoners…and 3 of my men." The man shook his head and shoved a cigar in his mouth and lit it. The peach sent roamed the room "You've been here for 3 months under a contract. Your hm…18 years of age and you have a wife and a kid what a shame." He looked menacingly at Cal. "Id hate to tell you this…but you is going to die any way. Your wife and kid were killed this morning in…a mishap on a sand steamer" He bowed his head. That's when the line breached Cals eyes went black and when he re awoke the 2 guards who brought him in were lying on the floor with broken necks and the mans Desert Eagle was pointing into the big mans face.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!"

"I Didn't." The man stood "It was an accident I found out this morning and I wanted to tell you but…" The man bowed his head "MY kids were on there too"

"Say hi for me…" His finger pressed in the trigger and he fell back onto the abyss of his mind.

Thump WHAM a ball spiralled up into the air wand the little 3 year old caught it and bolted to second base. And tagged out the runner. Another victory

"DAD HEY DID YOU SEE THAT!" The little boy gestured to the bal and his glove.

He smiled and nodded… that was the last time he had seen him. That night his boss called him in and heed been there since. Now there was nothing he could do to stop what had happened what was now missing…

His eyes opened he was walking along a strip of sidewalk near the square he counted the 25 shot chambered rounds. There were only 17 rounds left some were in the lines heed shot 6 more bullets. Six more lives…No… He shook his head and ejected the other 6 and threw them away. he popped the slide back. No more…

"…ELP" The cry came from his right down an ally a cop casually walked by looked in shrugged it off and walked out.

Cal nearly did the same but stopped short as the woman's mouth was covered

"Listen missy were not going to hurt ya we just wana have a little fun." The tallest leaned over and kissed her cheek "Ya dig."

"Let her go" his voice was powerful seemed to freeze every one on sight.An odd effect.

One of the men walked up to him standing roughly 6-0 230 lbs and began waving a Beretta 92-f in his face "you want some of this come on punk" the man held the gun his wrist bend down the gun seemingly pointing at Cals shoulder "ill pop a cap in yo a—"CRACK the man fell and pulled the trigger but found the slide of the gun had been removed and sat in Cals palms which were holding it like a fist load. CAls eyes were focused on him _I DON'T HAVE ANY AMMO LEFT!_ he felt his hand on the DESERT EAGLE

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to let the girl go before I commence to beating the gang banger out of you" His voice was pointed his hand on the gun which none of them could see

The man coward back "You take care of this mutha fuka" he said sending his 2 guys forward. In a flash both of them stumbled back. That's when he took out the Desert Eagle "You want to know what a .50 cal will do to your head Homie" he said as he slammed one into the wall he shoved the DE into the guys sternum under his ribs and held him up by his neck.

"Nuh-nuh-nu-oooo sir" the man stammered

"Tell your buddy's to back off" he pulled the hammer back "Now!"

"Guys lets go we isn't got time to be f-screwing with this crackuh hes got a gun!"the man chuckled then Cal pulled the hammer back and the mans face whent pail. "NO DON'T I-IM-I I is sorry man D-don't!"

"Good boy now," HE slammed the man into the ground " GET!"

The men ran off and Cal trained the gun on the other one and let him scurry away. Cal bent down to the Black haired cat eared woman." May I help you miss?" His voice was gentle as he could muster, her shirt was torn and her pants leg covered with blood from a glass cut she had sustained he remembered taking her back to his hotel room he had rented and cleaning her up the cops weren't having any part of any investigations there and Cal knew it. That's when he checked her ID she was just a kid but was every bit his size. 16 years old and alone

"Why did you help?" She asked shaking as Cal wrapped her cut hand and began applying rubbing alcohol. She winced and looked at him "Hey I'm talking to you"

"Civic duty." HE smiled as he took out a knife that was hidden in his boot and cut her pants at the knee and examined the wound. An apparent razor cut a deep one. He looked at her "How did you get into that predicament any way mam"

"I-id rather…" She looked at Cals face a cut ran up his head and into his hair "What happened to you"

"Id rather not talk about it ma'am" HE said and took the Desert Eagle from his pocket and set it on the table. The girl picked it up and examined the breach. Her eyes widened "You couldn't have killed them if you wanted to." She looked at the clip " Its…"

"Empty I know I got rid of the extra shells" He looked her over. She was ok even though the cuts were probably quite painful she'd be ok. He stood and extended his hand.

"My name is Cal"

"Jade" she shook his hand she looked around "Got any beer Cal? Cal… Cal…"

Present day

Cal looked over at Jade and smiled at her "How long you been there?"

"Long enough…Who's Chi…"

"CAL ,JADE ,ITS COMEING!" Kat was hauled tail to get to them carrying 2 Crash bags in her hands and one on her back. She threw one to Cal and one to Jade.

Cal looked in.

3 thermite grenades, 5 flash bangs,4 smokes all hand grenades then 1 frag and 3 He's and 5 spider grenades and a cut down M-203 with a stock.

Deeper in were 2 Clips for the Desert Eagle and a SPATZ 12 Shot gun next to it a hybrid shell with a magnetic tip and a nylon rope. Along with a Trench coat and field rig. He looked puzzled at Jade.

She looked at him and produced a P-90 SMG and 4 clips along with a long bored S&W 500 her revolver ready-go was tucked inside a new cylinder and barrel were amongst the up grades.

Kat smiled at them and produced a familiar stock and barrel

"GAH! THAT GUN!" Cal looked at her "THAT GUN BLW ME OFF A TRUCK!"

"Yeah and I can fire it standing up and hit a target."

"PROVE I…"

WHOOOM the bullet flew into town and hit a bottle and shattered it.

Cal's jaw began collecting sand "No way did you just…"

"Yep" she put it on her shoulder and clicked the lever back relinquishing the shell.

Cal looked Kat up and down for some kind of recoil reducer attached to her legs. None to be found.

"I can fire it single handed too" Kat smirked "and I can get a shorter barrel

And remove the stock and use it as a pistol style carbine.

"Eh…"He looked hopelessly at Jade who was stunned by the fact that she had fired it standing up!

"How----you cheated there's no way you could have shot that if Ca…" Jade paused and looked at Cal who was floored this girl was smaller than him by weight she may have had an inch on him but weighed at least 20 lbs less.

The herd the familiar sound of the sand steamer as it closed.

"Alright, every one be ready this may get rough" Cal watched Kat load the 303 with a magnetic round .The sand steamer closed and for a second seemed to be much to massive to board the way they needed to, but as luck had it there was enough room…or at least Cal hoped.

Cal put the SPAZ onto his shoulder and aimed across the bow toward a rail on the other side and blew the line across the bow of the tremendous sand born ship. It caught, Cal ran forward and swung"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he watched Kat fly aboard then Jade just in front of him he felt the rope grab on something and he began swinging forward faster. He watched as the rail diapered then the side came up like a mountain"OOOOOOHHHH SHHHIIITTTTTTTTT!"

…THUMP he hit the said he felt his hands slip and the fall begin.

Cal: Well that's all for the moment…"Damn that hurt" rubs back of head

Narorator: "Yes that's all we have for now and I haven't even gotten to my part yet!"

Jade: Sucks huh?

Read and review please if I get 2 reviews ill post the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

CAL: well as many of you know in the last chapter I hit my head rely hard and…

Jade: Quit whining Chief you'll be fine.

Cal: Jade that hurt kind of like this WHACKS HER WITH HIS FIST any way onto the next chapter.

Mission 4. Skyler Jet.

The wind rushed by Jade and Kat as they swept aboard. Jades feet were on the ground and she turned to were cal was supposed to be….nothing. Jades eyes wondered across the deck. "Uh…Kat"

"Yeah" Cat said untangling her sniper rifle from the nylon cords.

"I can't find Cal." Jade ran to the railing and looked around… that's when she saw the shot gun hanging off the side. "Oh…no"

"Do you lose every boy friend like that" Kat watched as the words left her mouth. That was stupid Cal wasn't here to stop Jade this time!

"Actually…only" Jade thought for a second "One" She smiled but there's a difference Cal just vanished I shoved the other one off. Jade smiled at Kat. "Come on we gotta find Cal." The dangling shot gun came back into her mind. Was there a possibility he had made it inside?

Cals eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room he had some how ended up in. He stood and felt himself over. "Nothing broken." He felt something in his hand. The stock from the shot gun lay in it. "Except the gun which I didn't buy so I'm safe" he felt into the Ruc sack and found his Desert Eagle. He smiled and looked closer into the bag every thing was still in there. That was a relief there were enough crazy people out there with out one getting a hold of his grenades. He holstered the Eagle and headed toward the far wall he cracked the door open just as a body slammed into the wall next to it "JESUS!" HE jumped back and the door cracked him in the head as a young woman lunged at him slamming her fist into his face. "DIE!" she hit him again and again the man was completely defenceless to her. Cal jumped out and grabbed the woman

"Lem'me GO!"

"Ma'am I'm afraid I cant do that" Cal said aloud and held her with his arms under hers.

"LET ME KILL THAT ROTTEN RAT BASTERD RAPIST!!"

"HUH?" Cal looked at the man who was attempting to stand and was failing miserably

"HE JUST TRIED TO RAPE ME!!!!"

Cal looked at the man "You're lucky." Cal met the mans eyes the mans face glistened for a second he may be unpunished for his crimes. But with only 7 words they were dashed " I think shell kill you faster than I would" Cal realised his grip…

Kat and jade ran back and forth were the samn hell was Cal! "IM GUNNA KILL HIM!" Jade cried out and slid down a stair banister into the lower deck. She got to the bottem and fell into a heap and got back up., As Kat came down panting. "Know what?"

"What"

"That was fun I think I'm gunna do it again" she ran back up the stairs she turned and saw a sign

DO NOT SLIDE ON RAILS

"Screw that "she jumped on the rail

"HEY!" a voice cried out from behind her Causing jade to jump 360 degrees . A fat man in a grey Security uniform stood a foot away "Don't slide on the rails"

"Rentapig" Jade muttered under her breath and began to slide just as a pair of prongs stuck into her side. "ouch…" she looked down at them just as the electricity sparked though her "GGAAAAHHHHHHH OUCH!"the surge stopped. She stood there twitching at the top of the stairs W..wow..I..I..gotta.." she began tumbling backwards

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump crack. She tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh my god oh my god" the fat man scurried down the stairs "Ma'am are you ok?"

Jade lay at the bottom her face on the marble floor, blood leaked slowly from her nose.

Kat and the Rentapig stood over her and knelt "Hey you ok"

"ot…un os" Jade mumbled

"What?"

"I goh…on…ose" She sat up and looked at the Rentapigs tazer which was in his hand she pointed to it.

"Im sorry I didn't realise I…"

"I want one of those!" Jade cried out and snatched for it and was immediately zapped again."Dija…gid..me one," with a thunk and a sigh she fell back onto the floor.

Cal watched the young woman stand back up the man was now a barley breathing bloodied pulp. "Your lucky you try it again and you wont live." She kicked him in the face and continued outside to the rails. Call trundled along behind her. But stopped and looked the man dead in the eyes "Don't let me find you again you scum" he stomped out.

The young woman was catching her breath by the railing after 3 breaths she managed to get off the rail Cal extended his hand "My name is Cal Skylark Ma'am."

She looked at him with a glaring look." Skyler Jet, if you don't mind I don't shake."

"You ok?" He asked

"What do you care you stopped me from killing him!"

Cal sighed and shook his head" I let you go, you stopped you Miss Jet. I simply delayed his disserving punishment." He turned back for the door "and by no means did I do that intentionally. Good evening ma'am" HE walked back inside the sand steamer. The man was gone… Cal looked around hoping he was close enough to get to but the man was no were in sight he had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 6

Mission 5

Secret agent Oldman.

Cal was halfway up the stares in the second block when he saw at lying on the floor with jades head propped on her shoulders both asleep. "Awww aint it cute" he said to a passing stranger. An old guy, late 60's maybe with a steal cain and a white lab coat on.

"Do I want to know what happened here?" he said and grinned at Cal

"HEY NOOOOO, there my friends." Cal spotted a pair of chairs across from them and he and the old guy took seats. "So where you going?"

"The same place you are." The man said with a smile.

"Sir… I'd hate to tell you this but, I have no idea were I'm going."

"But,I do." He said and tugged at his coat.

"How?"

"You don't take a hint well do you?" He stood and extended his hand "My name is Doctor Oldman.

Cal shot him a puzzled look

"DOC stupid!" he yelled "Oh…I'm sorry boss." Cal said and shook his head "well that made me look stupid."

"As dose your face but Jade never complains."

Cal immediately got an idea of who he was working for when Doc stood and he caught a glimpse of the back of his lab coat it stated

Professional Coward: If you see me running remember one thing

Early bird gets the worm

Second mouse gets the cheese

Jade awoke slowly and realised she lay with her head against Kats, Cal and an old man sat chatting. Suddenly an od thought struck her…why was she this close to Kat? "Cal what was a drinking and what happened with me and Kat?"

Cal looked at Doc and grinned "Id rather not tell you Jade my guess is I'm not supposed to know?"

"Cal that's not funny." Jade said and got up Kat sat suspended for a split second before she fell onto the floor and snapped to her feet and drew her gun. "What was that!" she looked around at them and slowly holstered her gun "sorry guys I…" she suddenly stood straighter "Hello Agent Oldman."

"Kat that was mean" Jade remarked

"No it wasn't, that's my last name" HE smiled "my name is Doc Oldamn."

"OOOOhhhhh…." Jade looked at Cal and then sudently like getting hit by a truck Jade shaped to "_That's_ out boss!"

"Yes jade" Cal said and smiled

"But heeeess so ooold and I said I loved him"

Suddenly dock was hugging her "but my dear what is age when love matters"

"You want my opinion I think you make a cute couple" Cal said with a grin

"Don't you start Calhune." Jade said and glared at him

"What you gunna do?" He said with a smirk

"Not you"

"Ouch" Kat winced at looked at Cal whose face was now red.

"Hey dock I got our rooms at your friends ones…" The young woman stopped short and pointed to cal "YOU" they both said at the same time

"So you've met"

"He stopped me from killing a guy that tried to rape me"

"YOU STOPED YOU!" Cal shot back.

"THWACK WHACK" Docs Cain whaled them both "Knock it off!"

"Owwww" Cal said and sank to his knees and rolled onto his back "sonouvabitch!"

Jet tolled over laying on the floor for a second then got back up "Damn what did I do!"

"I don't want to hear any bickering!" Doc fumed "I have a mission for you four…"

Doc sat with his feet on the table as he spilled out as mutch info as he could about what was going on"…In the company I have about twenty Assassins and hired guns." he looked at them "I specifically tracked you guys down for this mission" He smiled "Fifty million double dollars will be split between you guys at missions end" He looked a each of them "Jade because of her marksmanship Cal because of his knowledge of the guns and tactical expertise Kat because of her abilities as a sharp shooter and past experience on sand steamer destruction, and Jet Because of her Bomb expertise." Doc pulled out four folders and shoved 2 in to each of the 2 brief cases that were now on the table "Kat and Jade or blue squad Cal you and Jet are red."

Cal looked at him "But, Jade is my partner…"

"Im sorry Cal but as it turns out…"Doc searched for the words "Jet has never fired a gun"

"WHAT!" Kat Jade and Call all exclaimed and looked at her

"Hey I just like explosives." She thought for a second than continued "I'm also color blind in one eye"

Cal looked at her "Can you still defuse them?"

"As long as I don't cut the wrong wire" she lifted her pants leg to reveal her robotic leg

Cal cringed "I see"

Jade looked at Kat "So, I guess were working together"

"Yup"

Jade laid her head on her hands "CRAP!" she yelled, gathering several odd looks, then put her head back up "ok I'm better now"

"Any questions so far"

Jade looked at Cal "Can me and Cal room together"

Doc looked at her "So your not gunna stay with me"

"No" Jade looked at him with a puzzled look "Why would I do that"

"Cuz you love him" Cal said with a grin

Jade punched him in the leg "Don't in encourage him Cal"

"Sorry" Cal said quietly then looked up at doc "I have a question"

"Shoot" Cal looked up "So what is our mission?"

Dock grinned "You're riding on her"


	8. Chapter 7

Mission 6

One drunken kitty

After finding out about the mission Jade ,Cal ,Kat and Jet headed to the bar. The bar aboard the sand steamer was called Coyote Down. Its flamboyant neon red sign illustrated a coyote with all four legs up in the air and a bottle of liquor next to him.

Cal smiled as they entered and took a seat at the bar.

A short fat Irishmen walked up "What can I get ye?"

"What's the Vodka like?" Jade asked

"Half as good as the Tequila"

"Hows the Tequila" Jet asked

"Half as good as the Whiskey

"How goods the whisky" Cal asked

The Irishmen smiled "half as good as the Vodka"

Cal and the others shook there heads ,who is this guy?

"I bring you guys a beer while you decide it's on the house." Another man said from the corner and drug the Irishmen back into the kitchen.

"So what are you going to drink" Cal asked Jade as he watched a tall man in a red trench coat and yellow tented sunglasses walk in with a priest and two women.

"Vodka" Jet smiled as she said it

"Tequila"Kat echoed

"A shot of every thing" Jade exclaimed and slammed her fist on the bar. "I feel like having a good time "

The bar tender looked at her and whent to filling the glasses "Crazy alcoholics.

If he had any idea,what he was about to start im sure he would have told her she was to young to drink

Five minutes later

Jade tossed down 2 shots of Vodka and a shot fo crown in less than 3 seconds. Cal sat dumbfounded next to her "Jade haven't you had enough?"

Jade looked at him with a grin her eyes partly glazed "Hell no." Suddenly jade spotted the micro phone and some chick butchering an old Eagles song Just as she finished she bowed and began to pick another song to sing the crowed sighed at the thought."Common Cal lets go up"

Cal looked at Jet and Kat for some sign of guidance…none to be found both were to busy watching a dart game on the other side of the room. He downed his shot of Gin and walked up jade shoved the woman of stage bringing a gasp from the crowd and band followed by an immense cheer.

Cal whisperd in a band member's ear and the man nodded and Cal whispered into jades "Streams of whiskey"

" I am going I am going Any witch way the wind may be blowing." Cal sang

" I am going I am going any witch way the wind may be blowing"Jade responded singing back

"" I am going I am going"

"Where streams of whiskey are flowing!" They began the song well enough that the entire crwoud whent nuts mind you they were probly so drunk they couldn't have told Johnny Cash From Snoop Dogg but it seemed good enough

Jet and Kat watched as the 2 continued singing "Ya know I think it may not be so bad being with her tomorrow"

Jat looked confused "Whys that"

"Shell be too hung ober to be a pest!"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"The words that he spoke seemed the wisest of philosophies ,there never is a good thing gain by a wet thing called a tea so when the world gets to dark and I cant find the light inside me I just walk into a bar…" Cal and jade were interrupted by half the bar singing back

"And Drink Fifteen pints of beer!" the croud was in deed into the song Jade was in love with it!

AS they got to the last verse Kat watched the man in the red coat take out his gun and set it on the bar and say something to the woman that was next to him.The woman immediately shook her head and ordered a martini the next thing they knew the guy was dancing with a green and orange tie around his head.

"Christ." Kat said and smiled theres "Jades long lost brother"

Jet smiled and took another shot of tequila grabbed a dart and threw it …Bull's-eye

"Were streams of whiskey are flowing." Cal and Jade finished the song cal bowed but Jade grabbed a tankard of beer and cried "IN YOUR EYE!" the entire crowed stopped and fell silent for a moment until the man in the red coat yelled back "THAT'S THE SPIRIT IN YOUR EYE!" The crowd busted into applause…

20 minutes later

Cal sat on the end of the bed jade laying in his arms "Cal…I tink I's Drunk"

"Yeah? What was your first clue" Cal said and shook his head and carried her up to the pillow and laid her down and covered her up

"Well theirs a Garden Gnome that's trying to play chess with me but he wont lemme win" Jade stopped and closed her eyes then snapped awake "Wow all the pretty lights" Jades eyes shifted around

Cal shook his head" Jade are you sure your ok?"

"Well hell no the damn Gnome left and I didn't get to move my Cruel ween and Ida won too tha lil shlit" she began to sing under the covers as cal walked by "oooh the night dad paddy Murphy died" she grabbed him and with all the muscle of a simme pulled him into bed "I want you to sleep here wif mmmeeee" Jade said and laid her head on his chest"please Cal jus—is one time

"Um –o-ok" CAL said and blushed slightly he saw her head move from his chest to his shoulder as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"Cal."

"Yes"

"You smell good" She said as she fell asleep" like—like—I don't know good stuff….." she trailed into sleep"

Cal stared into the dark of the room and felt himself slowly succumb to the effects of the gin and vodka

There was no alarm. No warning simply a blast of cold water "JESUS CHRIST!"

"CHEIFIE WAKE UP!" Jade stood holding a canvas water bag filled with ice water " Howed you sleep"

Cal looked around "Good you?" HE shook off the water

"I can't remember" Jade said and smiled "You were there you tell me"

Cal looked up at her "your kidding right"

"No I just remember you're comfortable" Jade winked at him and grabbed a flask from her bootleg and filled it with bourbon.

"Oh,noooo" Cal jumped up and grabbed for the steal drink holder

"Chill its medicinal Bourbon" Jade took a sniff and flinched "Besides this stuff smells funny" her eyes twitched "yuck" she sniffed it again "I don't know about this being healthy at all" she took a drink

Cal watched as jades tail went stiff her face froze and she fell face first onto the ground. He leapt forward off the bed and laid over her "Jade … Jade?" Hey eyes were out of touch staring at the floor He checked her pulse it was fine. "Jade? You alright?" sudently like a bolt of lightning she jetted 180 degrees and slammed him into the door and kissed him then she passed out and with a sigh fell back and hit the floor like a ton of bricks. Cal stood there in udder bewilderment what kind of crazy dream was this? He knelt by jade and smiled at her and sat down outing his back against the table. He stared at the flask. "No way will I drink that." He sat staring at it again he broke his look and stared at the wall then at the silver steal flask he abruptly snatched it and took a drink then yelled at himself "WHYED YOU DO THAT STUPED" suddenly he realised something. No taste. He took another drink. This was electrolyte water; it wasn't half bad other than the bourbon color. HE looked down at Jade and walked back into the rooms bath room and gathered up some water then a mess of ice. He knelt down and leaned closer to her he watched Jades head tilt anticipating a kiss then WHOOSH all of 3 gallons of water and ice dumped flat onto her she jumped up and slid across the floor and into the wall with a loud Thump lay face in the wall her legs sprawled out.

"You ok?" Cal asked as she began tilting left to right trying to stand.

"C-C-C-CA-LL…So cold." She shivered and staggered toward him her claws out

It was at that monet cal tried to run he made it 2 steps before he felt Jade hit him and his head collide with the door.

Chapter 7

Bomb and Dumb Aces

Jet sat staring at the ceiling THUMP she herd the dull hit of something on the other side off the wall then she felt the floor shake and herd nothing but silence. "They do that often?"

"No far as I know its there first time." Kat said as she cleaned her Colt 1911s long slide and the sight "In fact…" she looked up "I don't think there going out"

Jet finally caught the drift "I didn't mean that I meant them beating up on each other"

"Please that's not what there doing" She put the pistol on the table and picked up her rifle. "I can tell kid "She ejected the round in the chamber and caught the bullet "People like Jade like it rough"

"But Cal…" Jet looked over at Kats gun "there's no way if they were going to they wouldn't do it here." Jet sat up they'd go some were more secluded because to be honest Cal doesn't strike me as a hotel room kinda guy.

"Trust me they are,.."

"I don't think they are…" Jet trailed off and pulled out her ruc sack and went through her equipment to find her practice bomb. She took off the case and reviled a half pound bag of flour stuck in it with 2 sets of timers and very intricate wireing.

"Heh you don't got a clue what your doing do you?"

"Huh?" Jet looked up

"Your not really a bomb expert are you" She said bluntly as she broke the barrel out and replace it with a shorter one and a smaller scope.

"Yes I am" Jet looked over the practice bomb considering which way to do it

"What ever you don't have a clue. No expert needs a practice bomb. "Kat laughed "I'm an expert riflemen and you don't see me carrying a practice case of shells."

"There's a big difference" Jet proclaimed and stood "You being a sniper you stalk your prey In my profession it stalks you"

"What ever you probably don't have a clue" She said and glared at Jet who was sneering at her.

"Fine" Jet kicked the timer on counting down from 30 seconds "Have fun"

Kats eyes widened "Oh my god you crazy little slut!" She grabbed jet by the collar of her shirt until jet stared back and said simply "Tick-Tock"

"Wh-What do I do!" She cried

"I don't know, you tell me" Jet smiled and handed her a pair of wire cutters.

Kat fumbled with the wiring "Wha-what do I cut how much how…"

"Well I don't know maybe ask a bomb expert." Jet said slyly and checked the clock "Ten seconds Kat"

"Make it stop!" Kat began crying "Please make it stop!"

"Ok Jet walked up to the box and grabbed the blue wire and yanked the clock stopped.

"Oh thank you thank you think you!" Kat jumped onto jet and steped her steal heal guards catching the wire.

BEEEEEEP!

"DUCK!" Jet cried and hit the floor just as Kat spun to see what the noise was.

WHOOM! The blast blew flour every were Kat looked over scornfully at Jet covered entirely in flour "some bomb expert!"

With all the means of restrain gone Jet looked over at it was at that moment Kat got what she needed .Jet reeled back and clobbered Kat with a right jab to the chin.


	9. chapter8

Mission 8

May City Melee.

Cal, Jet ,Kat and Jade sat on the stations south end. The Sand steamer had to make a stop in May City to pick up some passengers. Cal watched as a group of 6 men walked aboard. The less then savoury men all held large luggage cases large enough to hold weapons. The tagged up a 7th about 10 years old. He was carrying a black book bag and a bright orange duffle bag. Strangest thing was…he seemed…worried like a solder going into combat. Cal stood and looked at Jade "I'll be right back" He walked over to a stand and grabbed a can of pop and walked over. He knelt down in front of the boy "You seem nervous, how bout a drink?"

The little boys eyes looked up at Cal and with a smile he grabbed the can "Thank you sir"

"Not a problem" Cal turned and started back suddenly there came a dull click Cal's face immediately went pail.

"Christ…" Jade blinked and stood trying to run. The scean that followed scarred her deeply. She felt the blast from the pistol as the bullet left the chamber and slid through Cal's lungs and out the front of his Blue trench coat.

"Damn…" CAls words were covered by blood that was flowing into his mouth from the wound his body staggered to the right and he turned and pulled his gun but within that motion 3 more shots rang out from _behind _ her Jade spun to see Cat holding the gun off he waist CAls body sank to the sand gurgling out a few breaths before falling silent like a ghost he simply sank into the sand…

"13 is unconfirmed" The tall officer said quietly as he walked up to Jet who sat in the corner of her room.

"Thanks." She covered herself back up and looked at the wounds on her hand. "Trying to save lives…" She paused "Why? Why would …" She paused as Dock enter With a priest, the one from the bar.

"Jet this is Nick Wolfwood He is going to talk to you about what happened today and try to tell us who or what attacked us.

"Ma'am" Nick sat next to her and took a deep breth "sorry for your loss and…"

Jet took a deep breath as Kat walked in tears streaming down her face.

"Its more hers…"

Mission 8 May City Melee Part one

Shadows of a broken dream.

Jade snapped awake and clutched Cal to her her eyes stung with tears of joy as his ees opend and looked at her "Jade? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing it was just a dream" Jade said and laid her head on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

_dream_

"You saw what will happen if you don't act." The voice echoed darkly ricocheting off every thing

"Why?"

" because 13 is Unconfirmed"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP TELLING ME THAT!"

"To save the life of a future college"

"But what about…"

"I will come Jade the only way to stop it is for Cal to die, or you must"

Jade stared into the darkness and screamed "I-I cant I--..."

Jades eyes snapped open Cal sat on the end of the bed putting his rig on and stuffed the Desert Eagle into the holster. And placed 2 spare mags into his front pocket she noticed immediately that the barrel had been changed for a lengthened one and that Cal also had his #1 back up gun, a Colt 1911 long slide 10mm hung at his waste then on his ankles were two holsters one holding a 9mm Walther PPK Homeland Defender in the other a .454 Mateba Autorevolver. She looked loftily at him. He never carries all his guns at one time….

"Hey kid come one today's the day we save this hunk of iron" He set down Jades brand new Colt 44 Magnum that simply had JADE scrawled into the cylinders on its top was a large pistol scope whitch ran half way down its 12 inch berral. This was like no pistol she had ever seen, hell this wasn't a pistol wit was a bloody cannon!

"Cal why are you…"

"Because I never know what's going to happen next…"

Jet sat her legs crossed as she spoke quietly to the priest Kat was now sitting behind them "He seemed so calm about it it's just…"Jet paused

"A damn shame?" Nick said quietly

"Yeah ,yeah you could say that." Kat and Jet responded at the same time

Jet continued

Jade and Cal sat a few feet from Kat and Jet. Jade grinned at Cal who was telling her something about a place in December City

"I'm tellen you Jade the freaken rats in there were so big you could have cooked and served them." Cal made a length with his arms "They were huge"

" I lived in a house at one time and we had mice that seemingly liked us that was until we found 2 bars of arsenic in our coffee can." Jade smiled as Jet walked over "Hay JET"

"Yo" Jet said with a meagre grin and looked over at Cal "When is Doc dispatching us?"

"After we start to leave May City." Cal smiled and rose "how bout you two get to know each other for a little while I got something I have to check really quick ill be right back." Cal turned and waved as he went out the doors.

Jet sat were Cal had been just seconds before

Jade looked over at jet then at Kat then at Jet. "Wanna know something"

"What" jet looked at Cat and followed her look

"I really don't like her" Jade scowled "I like her as much as I like cold water"

"So you don't like it either?" Jet responded and took a drink of her Coke that sat on the glass table.

"Hell no. Only hot water like 130 degrees minimum" Jade laughed you don't want to see me when I get hit with cold water I tend to get violent."

"So is that what was going on with you and Cal last night?" Jet asked point blank

"UM---" Jades face went red with embarrassment

"Gimme details!" Jet slid around so she was right next to Jade who was bright red

"I-…"

"What?"

"I…I…" Jade suddenly went stiff. In that same instant a bucket of cold water roared down her back. "CHRIST!"

Kat stood laughing just foot away "Wake up Jade."

Jades claws came to view and she turned her eyes now a wild green

Kat jumped behind Jet and grabbed her shoulders

The both screamed as jet grabbed Kat and threw her through the glass table the suddenly like the after math of an atomic bomb all went quiet for a few seconds and Jade managed to get out the words "DAMN THAT FELT GOOD!" before she fell backswords and landed in Jets arms…

Kat examined the cuts on her back "Crazy broad" she said quietly as she watched Nick and Jet Converse.

"Jade and I went back to her room after that and I guess that's when I found out about a lot of the stuff that's happened"

Nick looked at her "Ah he took out a cigarette and lit it "please miss continue"

Jet took a breath and began again,

Jade sat calmly on the bed her shaking had stopped Jet sat across from her taking sips from the flask " So he saved you?"

"Yeah and I've been with him since" Jade took the Flask and took a drink

Jet looked at her for along second " Are you and he…dating?"

Jade nearly keeled over shot the whiskey out her nose screamed in pain and laid there for a second before responding "Sort of"

Jet looked over at her "Sort of? What kinda answer is that!"

"The best one your getting for now" Jade said with a grin and stood "come one ill tell you more about my job and maybe you can tell me a thing or two about how you got that robotic leg."Jade winked

"I never told you bout---"

"I could hear it" Jade pointed to her cat ears "these things pick up on the metallic grind they make" Jade grinned you need to get some silicone in the joints before it seases or starts bothering you.

Jet looked up at Jade with a confused look and like a ton of bricks it his her "Your –you're a—"

"Yeah Felasapian" She stood and her tail wrapped around her leg "Part human part cat." Jade grinned "it's really a genetic malfunction I'm more human than cat." She lifted her shirt at the left side to revile a large scar that ran down her chest ending at her thigh. "The nine lives stuck though"

Jade chuckled"Is that a bad thing"

"I'm on life 8" Jade grinned

"Oh" Jet looked at her and cocked her head "what happened to the others?"

Jade grinned "Let's not go there, shall we?" Jade stood and motioned toward the door

….

Nick was still sitting smoking the same cigarette he had had earlier. "so you two became friends?"

"Yes" Jet seemed surprised by saying it "She was easy to get along with"

Nick looked over at Kat who was now asleep on the couch "Please keep going tell me about the fight…" Nick noticed her body tencen and her hand go into a fist he swore he hurt a couple stitches pop as she looked up

Jets eyes widened and then settled "Ok." She took a drink of water and began to tell the story…the final story in the partnership of Jade and Cal… the shadow that enveloped there dream.

"It was so…calm" Jet seemed to be fighting with a way to tell the story.

"Ok" Nick put out his cig and pulled a flask of bourbon from his shirt and handed it to her and watched as she took a slug from it. "Lead me to it what happened"

Cal sat on a stool at the bar Jade on one side Jet on the other Kat stood behind them. "So "I hear there was an interesting fight here in the bar." Cal looked at the three behind him "You guys wouldn't know any thing about that, now would ya" CAls eyes were laying upon them playfully as he watched each of them turn slightly red

"Well keep that between us shall w---" Cals phone rang "Hello"

"Eh Cal its Doc why don't you and your team head out side for a little while and get some fresh air were at May City"

"Sure thanks when dose the sand steamer leave"

"She leaves at say 17:00"

Cal looked at his Casio it was only 11:00 "Sure I think the team would enjoy that"

"Good there's a pool on the south side if you'd like to go and there are a couple bars in the area. Just give yourselves a break before this one Cal because its gong to be a hard one."

"OK thanks Doc" Cal hung up the phone and looked at the others

"Wanna go have some fun?" Cal said with a stark grin "Doc gave us some free time"

Jades voice was ecstatic "WE get time off?! "

"Yep"

"Is there a…"

"Pool yes" Cal said with a grin

How did he know I was going to ask that? Kat thought.

" Is there a…" Jet began

"Bar of course" Cal completed the thought again

"Are you.." Kat began but again Cal answered the question before she could ask

"Psychic no, why?" Cal's grin widened

11:32

Cal smiled as he sat at the edge of the pool and watched Jade stare meekly at Kat who was swimming in front of her like a fish. "You going in?" Cal asked

"Ye…N…"Jade responded her eyes locked on the blue below her

"Jade?" Cal stood and walked over to her "You ok?"

"I…" Jade stared deeper into it

Cal knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder "You ok jade.?"

Suddenly Cal felt something push him he fell forward colliding with Jade who fell in the pool also.

Jet lay flat on her stomach were they had been busted bottles of Coke lay by where she had tripped "Oh hell…" Jet slowly stood up

Suddenly like something out of a Sci-Fi movie a jet of water flew into the air Jade on top of it Cal holding onto her tail as they flew out of the pool and onto the cement. Cal and Jade stared at each other for a moment. Cal's face pail Jades like that of a pissed off cat claws deployed some fir on end ears back. When she leapt forward jet thought she was about to witness Cal getting his head cut off. Instead she dove back into the pool.

Cal laid there stunned for a second the stood back up watching Jade swim in circles

"I thought she hated…" Jet looked at Cal who shrugged

"I don't know any more "he said with a dull grin as he walked off to get redressed

15:22

Jet, Kat and Jade sat on the stations south end. Waiting Cal's return from the town Gunsmiths shop. The Sand steamer was allowing passengers to board and find there rooms early to eliminate confusion. Jade paced back and forth watching for Cal.

"Jade cool it" Jet said and stretched "He's coming"

"I know I just feel"

"Worried?" Jet asked

"Yeah"

Kat looked up from her seat at Jade and grinned sharply "I don't think you've got any thing to worry bout yet Jade."

Jade looked over "What do you mean yet?"

Kats eyes turned up to her "The fight later stupid did you forget."

Jade looked at the dust beneath her "No…"

"Ok guys you ready" Cals voice came from behind them they all turned. To see Cal standing there in a blue trench coat. A new ruc sack sat on his shoulder along with 2 rifles each on a different shoulder.

Jades eyes went wide "GAH! Cal went shopping!"

Cal cocked his head and grinned "anything for my 3 favourite girls"

Jet looked up at Kat "He doesn't get out much dose he"

Kat looked at her confused then turned back to see Cal set the ruck sack down

"OK.."Cal pulled off one of the rifles and handed it to Jade "M1 Garland" He smiled "and 3 extra 15 round magazines." He said as he handed her a belt with 3 pouches on it.

Jade looked at the rifle for a long second "Wow…" she rubbed he hand down the berral and then began looking down the sights "Thanks"

Cal looked at Kat and handed her a box of Hollow point .303 sniper rounds and a glock 17 and 2 spare mags for it. " I think you may need this "he smiled and then looked at Jet "OK now for you"

Jets eyes watched his hand rummage through the bag and reveal a small back pack "In here is a set of schematics for this particular Sandsteamer , a set of trip mines and a few C4 patches and 2 detonators," Cal smiled and then handed her a belt of thermite grenades and 2 flash bang grenades. "Have fun mate"

Cal unslung the other rifle a Thompson M1A1 "Chicago typewriter" and set it against his leg and whent back into the bad for a second and pulled out 3 black trench coats and tossed then to each of the Girls then reslung the bag. "hopefully youll grow accustom to the weight off them" he grinned as they put them on and there eyes widend "they way about ehh…10 pounds each"

Jade looked up at him "why?"

Cal grinned "If I told ya there'd be no surprise later"

Jade watched as 6 men joined the line forming in front of them less then savoury all wore blue jeans black t shirts and had a stitched on emblem of a target reticule on the left shoulder just behind them was a little boy….Jade gasped Oh god no… she watched Cal turn to see the little boys nerve racked look.

"Cal…" Jade began but Cal put up one finger.

"I'll be right back Jade" Cal bought a coke and started toward the boy

Jade began to feel sick this was too much like deja'vu, what was she thinking this was deja'vu "Cal don't go over there!" she suddenly relied the words they wouldn't come out!...Oh no...she clenched her teeth as Cal knelt by the little boy…

"Hey little guy want a drink" he handed the kid a coke rubbed the kids hair and walked off as the kid said thank you.

Jade felt he seeming binds release she started tward Cal.

"Click" the sound cut the air Cals face went wite

The little boy pulled the trigger and his 9mm semi auto and the shot tore into Cal's coat Cal began to fall.

Jade watched Kats rifle come up and s second shot tore through the air missing Cal and striking the boy.

Jade watched as Cal hit the ground blood dripped in front of him. Kat ran out with Jet both of them yelling for a medic. The seen was to surreal. This cant happen this isn't right…


	10. Chapter 8 pt2 and 3

May Citty Melee Part2

Finding Cals Enigma

Jet watched nick pace the floor for a few minutes something was getting to him he knew something of what she was talking about. "so what your saying is that the premonition came true yes?"

"It did"

"Continue I may have an idea of what's been going on"

Jade ran up to Cal who was now sitting up his back supported by Jet and Kat. He smiled "thoughs built in Kevlar pads are a damn life saver!"  
She threw her arms around him "Jesus fucking Christ! Don't EVER do that to me again!" Tears rolled out of her eyes  
"You act scared Jade." CAl said and put his arms around her and stood   
"Scared...me" Jades eyes went back to normal instantly "I NEVER GET SCARED CAL!"  
Cal looked at her with a grin "I know."  
Jet and Kat looked at them both and grinned they were still clamped to each other "You two haven a moment?" Jet asked and grinned "Cuz I mean me and kat can head back onto the sand steamer if you guys want to be alone."  
Cal and Jade turned red and separated "N-no lets go" CAl said and grabbed Jet "Your with me were heading in early" he looked at Jade "Be careful" 

Jade sat, her tail flipped back and forward impatiently. The thoughts of there mission scrolled through her head to fight of these guys that were here and to prevent a bomb from detonating below decks. Simple enough right?.

Kat stared down the hallway and looked over at Jade. Her targets had been hand picked only 2 of them the rest were simply illegitimate. She grined as she took the cover off her rifle and set it against the wall and sat down in one of the seats off to the side. Her foot taped nervously against the ground. Two targets Only 2 she needed but if she played her cards right she could get bounties from any others she laid her head against the wall.

Cal and Jet were on there way to the engine room. It was slow going because if they didn't wait then the guys that wanted to blow it up may just set the bomb any ware and let the fog of war take care of the rest. Cal felt a chill down his spine." Some ones digging my graaavve" he said in a spooky voice causing jet to look up with a confused grin.

"What?"

"You've never herd that? When you get cold chills some ones digging your grave"Cal smiled

"That's bullshit"

"I don't know Jet…"Cal smiled and took out a lighter "you smoke?"

"When I have a light" She took out a pack of Cinicas and Cal lit one he then lit a Peach cigar and took a deep drag off it. "Ya know I don't usually smoke…"

"Then why you doing it now"jet asked

Cal held up his hands both were shaking severely "takes the edge off" Cal said with a grin and turned to look at Jet "Ya know what."

"What?"

"I can't place it but. I've seen you before today. I don't know were but damn you look familiar"

Jet looked over at him and cocked her head "I wouldn't think so"

"Im almost sure of it" Cal suddenly slammed into a door his cigar fireball fell off and landed in a mans boot he watched the man scream and kick it off and take off socks and put out the small fire that had started in his shoe "WHO DID THAT!"

Cal looked at Jet and slowly raised his hand "It was I…I apologise for my…"WHACK! A firm hit whipped across his face as the man put back on his glove he glared at Cal "I challenge you to a duel!"

Cal stared disbeleveing what he had just hurd "Sir I have no blood against you…"

Suddenly 2 men cam out and wrapped the arms around jet and pinned her down "Now need we go to blood boy?"

Cal sighed and a cold chill ran up his back again. He smelt the air. He looked at the man who was now babbling about who he was. I smell…he pulled his 10mm from his holster and put 3 holes in a delta shape in the air vent above him a man fell out and onto the floor between them "Your cheep man the guy was eating fresh mint tic tacs. "Cal smiled "Id know that scent anywhere." Cal walked over and took the mans pack and popped a few into his mouth he felt the calming effect instantly "So you still up for the duel" Cal reviled his Desert Eagle.50 AE and smirked and cocked it and dropped the clip "I'm ready when you are."

The man smiled sarcastically "Do you know who I am!"

"I thought you said something about it before but I kind of lost interest." Cal said with a grin his foor was now over the clip from his gun.

"I am Jamie Kurk. Second in command of the Wolf of December city. We hunt inbred mutts like you Calhune Skylark" Or should I say "Ex test subject 13066.6"

Cal felt his blood run cold. "No…"

"Yes I'm the one security guard you left alive." The mans grin widened as he reviled his 410 gauge revolver "An I have been following you for some time Cal" he clicked the hammer back Cal was dumbfounded he pointed the gun strait ant the guys heart "How…"

"Because Cal I'm just like you." He man pulled off his cap to revile a pair of ears a tail was now around his legs and his fangs clearly visible "I can track just as I know you can" he bowed you already know me my friend the man reviled a scar that ran across his head "You remember? The day we tried to escape I was shot and killed and you ran!" His voice became menacing nearly a possessed tone "YOU LEFT MICA BEHIND!"

"Clay…"Cal stared in disbelief "How but you were." Cal started

"There's a lot about that whole thing you don't know the guy who was with you was indeed me but the security guard was killed and after that ever so potent shot you put into my skull the had to do some… transfers so to speak so my body would function. I took his name to prevent from being captured by renegades." HE looked Cal dead in the face Do you know what happened to Mica?"

"I…"

"NO you don't know what happened to her. YOU LEFT HER BEHIND YOU LOW LIFE SCUM! She was raped Cal!" He turned the .410 onto Cal "You will pay boyo you and the felosapian both!" with a flash the lights went out…

Cal looked over at Nick and shook his head

"That's when it started didn't it"

Cal nodded "It was like an abrupt rumble"

Cal's eyes adjusted long enough for the man to have diapered from sight before 20 more began thundering into position. Cal grabbed Jet and surged forward tossing her off to the side and unslinging his rifle and firing 3 shots into the group. Cals cell screamed at him and he tossed it to Jet "If it's my mom tell her I'm not home!" Cal grinned and continued firing

"Jet,Cal Whoever the hell you are listen and listen good!" Doc seemed panicked "The bombs been set but…there are trip and butterfly mines every were I don't know if you can…" the phone went dead.

"Your mom says we need to go to the basement but there are some toys in the path so don't trip" Jet smirked and stood against the wall" Ready when you are Cal.

Cal squeezed the trigger and lit the are up with 45 cal shells the Tommy gun's steady thud,thud,thud was followed by wood splinters flying he had only killed 5 of the guys. "On 3" He put his hand on the door, locked…figures. He took a deep breath "1…" Cal watched as a grenade fell behind Jets leg "GO!" Jet jumped the grenade went off and she slammed into the door breaking it off the hinges and sliding on top of it down the stairs. "Whelp that'll get me in trouble" Cal immediately ran down the steps as the door hit the bottom.

Jet stood slowly and brushed off.As Cal flew down the steps got to the botem and snatched her up and put her on his back "sorry for the discomfort but we've got to move!"

"Cal stop!" JET yelled and hit him in the head almost immediately Cal sensed the sharp whine if neoprene wire he slid and felt it grab his shirt

Cal stood still and looked around and spotted 2 claymore mines set against the reinforced concrete "Jesus" He slowly put his hands forward to balance the wire

"Cal what are you doing"

"Shh"

"Cal" Jet watched as his hand went up."No-no Cal don't!!!"

She leapt back with a pop the wires sailed through the air she closed her eyes and awaited the blast…nothing no pins no detonation.

Cal looked back "I may not know much but those I've worked with"HE grinned."

Jet knelt by each of them and took out the hard charge and pocketed them"Cal do me one favour NEVER DO THAT AGIN!" Jet took out her lighter from her boot and began clicking the flint.

Cal grinned as they continued above them the shots rang aloud. "Damn they must have gotten to Jade and Kat."

Jade her back to the bar sat reloading the JADE .44 magnum "Wow there's a lot of em!" She snapped the chamber closed and fired a shot over the counter into the hallway blindly. Kat was snapping off .303 rounds like crazy. She watched as they fell one after another. "Damn there's to many of them!"

"What ever I could go on like this of days!" Jade pulled her M1 and fired off a few long shots into the back of one of the men whom fell in a mass of blood. She levelled the rifle out as machine gun rounds tore at the bars steal and wood structure. She lined up and put a bullet through one of them men's head just as 2 men with M249s entered the room "HEAVY MACHINE GUNS!!"

POWPOWPOW the steal began buckling

Jade took out her flask and took an drink of the rum "I toast to you Kat I've treated you so badly and…"with a twang a bullet entered the top and busted it in half "NOOO!" Jade grabbed the peaces the liquid ran through her fingers. "You Rotten …peace… of shit!" she pounced over the side and charged the remaining 5 gunmen she slashed one with he claws grabbed and m-249 and commenced firing tearing walls lights and everything else apart…

Cal stared at the ceiling. "Jet…" Cal turned to Jet who was scanning the floor as she walked.

"Yes?"

"Du…"

Jet looked up and 3 rounds split the ceiling just above her the bullets sticking in the wood." HOLY COW! Jet nearly fell over as she looked up at the 50 cals stuck into the wood.

"Never mind" cal slowly walked by as they headed toward the engine room

"JADE come on!" Kat was signalling from her post in the hall.

Jade looked around and grabbed her M1 taking one last look at the guy she had made pay for the loss of her flask his jaw was shattered his neck broken and he now lay on his back barley breathing. Jade felt an abrupt sense of insecurity she turned Kats rifle at her chest Kat pulled the trigger. The burning sensation ran up jades face as she felt the blood patter onto the wall and with a dull click a 9mm fell to the floor.

"Be more careful Jade" Cat shouldered the tremendous rifle and smiled at Jades panicked look.

"Th-Th-Tha.."

"was about .21 mm from your head"

Jade put her arms on Kats shoulders "For a second there I thought you were gunna kill me!"Jade smiled brightly and hugged Kat "but your not like that are ya now"

Kat smirked "Get along" The walked down the main hall toward there awaiting point in the cargo hold.

Cal walked along side of Jet his steps paced carefully as they walked along."So jet how long you worked on bombs"

"A long time Cal" Jet smiled at him as they got to the last wall Jet spotted the seemingly small bomb next to the boiler. "ok show time" she knelt at the panel and looked it over she examined it closely. This was basic…she turned the panel and popped it off the boiler and set it down and watched as the wires from the side went tont about 10 inches from the floor she looked up and saw 7 or 8 blocks of symtex. "Holy fucking shit!" Jet backed up "That's enough to take out this and May city!"

"That was there plan" A sweet voice came from behind Cal whom turned his gun on it

"WHO ARE YOU!" Cal demanded as the figure stepped out

"I am Cali" the felosapian stepped out a gorgeous black haird girl her tail was spotted like a calico cat. Her right cat eat had a patch of orange. "And you are Calhune Skylark"

"…how did you"

"I'm…a fan I guess you could say" she grinned "Where's the one you normally travel with?" she gestured to Jet who was still examining the explosives

"She's with Kat" Cal was still wary of his "fan" who was just an inch taller than he had deep blue eyes and her black hair was at the shoulder and a red streak in it covered her right eye. He looked at her and let his eyes search her for weapons sure enough a revolver was tucked in her front pocket handle facing out on the right side…she was left handed "Nice firearm you have there missy" Cal stated flatly staring at handle.

Cali looked him over the Desert Eagle still in his hand would easily go for three to seven hundred. "Not so bad your self"

"Cal were gunna have to blow the charges" Jet looked dismayed "Some C-4 should do it but we have to…" Jet suddenly spun and looked up her eyes following the lines of steam pipe that ran beneath the symtex…"That's it" She grabbed a rope and a hand grenade she put the grenade wrapped in the rope its pin in the knot. And lobbed it across the pipe and walked across the room till it was taunt.

"Uhhh….Jet what the hell are you doing." Cal watched her lips moving reciting something over and over again.

"Hey Cal…"

"Yeah"

"Duck" Jet tugged the wire the pin flew from the grenade and every one hit the floor… A deafening roar filled the room as the blast engulfed them.

A dull thump hit Jades boots and she jumped…"What was…?"

"I don't…know" Kat looked at the floor for a second "Sounded like an explosion"

Jades face went pale

"I'm sure Cal and Jet are ok though" Kat waved the idea off and continued her .303 extended forward its shortened nose pointed down the narrow corridor. "Come on we need to get to the cargo hold" Kat walked more briskly now Jade tailed behind walking much slower than Kat who was half way up the hall. "Be safe Cal" She whispered the bolted after Kat…

Jets eyes sprung open. The blast had slid her 40 feet across the pipe laden basement. She stood directly into a cloud of steam. Had it worked? Had her near shot in the dark plan actually worked? She did what she could to check that she was still intact. "Legs fine, arms fine, torso fine" She closed one eye then the other "Visions fine" She stood and collided with something covered in fog "Ouch!" She rubbed her head "Sonouvabitch!" She looked up to see Cali hanging upside down from a support beam completely dazed. "I hope your not applying to become a team member you cant be hanging around all the time" Jet walked forward to the control panel all the lights were out and it now lay on the floor "It worked" Jet smirked and looked around. "Cal come on!"

Silence greeted her. "Cal?"

A dull figure began appearing out of the fog "I'm ok Jet" Cals voice called out then in a puzzled voice "Where the hell is out?"

Jet walked toward the voice "Well find it" She

"Ok" Cals voice was now behind her

"Cal quit moven" Jet turned and slammed right into the stock of Cal's Thompson sub machine gun. "MOTHER FUCKER!" She clutched the side of her head and stumbled around for a moment before she fell to the ground.

Cal knelt by her something was stuck to her head "Damn kid." Cal showed her the blood stained cloth in his hand "You hammered it" He pressed on the wound and grinned "well worth messing up a good shirt"

"Ow" Jet looked up Cal's Jacket was off and the right sleeve of his shirt was torn off. "How hard did I hit it?"

Cal grinned "Hard enough it hit me in the back of the head and the clip fell out." Cal looked her dead in the eyes and shone his flash light in each one "You should be ok" Cal stood and pocketed his medic kit and tossed his jacket back on. "though have you ever considered a career as a battering ram?"

"Shut up Cal" Jet said as she stood and looked around. The fog had broken up a little and the steam pipe had been shut off.

"Lets go mate" Cal helped her to her feet and they headed toward the iron door at the far side…

Part 3

All hell breaks loose

"Did all go well?" Clays voice seemed so dark in the dimly lit room

"They defused the bombs…" the young woman began

"WE cant have you messing up like that. Your no replacement for the one we already have with them." He replaied

"I did the best I could!" She yelled and stood slamming her fist into the desk "I only had a couple chances and…"

Papers slid across the desk to the young woman at then end of it "This is your mission you will be well compensated my dear just get the job done"

"Yes sir" the young woman said as she walked out.

"You will not be so lucky any more my old friend" Clay took a puff of his cigar "You will pay for what they did to her…"

Kat lay prone atop the boxes in the hold the .303s long barrel attached and the bipods out. No sign of Jet or Cal. She watched Jade who was laying on the floor her twin 1911s out. "I wonder were they are" Kat said finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Jade looked up and rolled on her back "You think there ok?"

"I wouldn't doubt it" Kat grined "He has you to come back to…yeah maybe he's not coming back…"

Jades skin went cold and she glared up at Kat "What was that?"

"Just a guess" Kat shrugged

Jade bit her lip she couldn't kill Kat she didn't want Cal to get pissed at her. She slowly stood and holster the two 1911s. "Look Kat I don't like you at all. And I'm pretty sure you don't like me very much either. But get this trough your thick skull Cal _will_ come back hell be fine I know he will"

"What ever" Kat smirked suddenly some thing cracked he in the side of her head "Ouch what the…" She looked down at Jade who was glaring at her.

"Next time it'll be a bullet and not a rock you sluttish little bitch." Jade staled off to a far flanking position and took up a post guarding the door from about 100 yards away.

Kat glared at her. "You'll pay for that." she rubbed her hand across the bleeding spot on her head.

Cal walked with Jet off to his left. He looked down the hall way it was so quiet. Where were all the civilians? He slowed his steps and listened his Jets then a third set. "Jet" Cal whispered

"Yeah" Jet walked a little closer

"On my cue stop walking"

"Ok"

The 3 sets of steps continued.

Suddenly Cal drew his 1911 and turned Jet stopped cold. 2 more steps sounded before they stopped. Suddenly who ever it was began running.

"Chiefy!" Jades voice yelled as she ran Cal lowered his gun and smiled

"Hey Jade." Suddenly it became apparent that Jade wasn't sopping

"CHIEAFY!" She jumped onto him and they rolled past Jet.

"Where the hell did she come from!" Jet stood there dumb founded

"I decided I didn't want to deal with Kat and let her guard the place." Jade grinned

"You can't go any were with out confrontation can you?" Cal grinned and draped an arm around her.

"Nope" She grinned and looked over at Jet "How was it I felt the explosion up here."

Jet looked astonished "Damn that must have been a high explosive one and not a fragment. She looked at Cal "We shouldn't be alive."

Cal grinned and pulled at Jets Coat and peaces of metal came out and hit the ground "The jackets are made out of Kevlar. There bullet and stab proof"

Jet stared at the trench coat then took it off. "Its too damn heavy for me." She looked at Cal "I cant work right in the damned thing"

"It's ok Jet" Cal grined and then looked down the hall

"Some thing wrong"

"I'm not sure yet" Cal looked down the hall way his eyes focused at the end of it. Suddenly something moved then more and more "OH HELL!"

"What"

"RUN!" Cal grabbed Jet and bolted with Jade on his heals as six men came barrelling out of the hall after them. Firing shots wildly _behind_ them not at all at Cal or the others

"YALL KEEP RUNNING SOME CRAZY VARMITS ARE TREN TO KILL US!" The first one yelled firing a P-90 over his shoulder.

Sudenly Cal tossed Jet into a closet and he dived in with her and Jade "We should be alright here" Cal panted as he looked at Jet whom was laying across his legs Jade was head to head with him her feet in the air.

"Well this is" Jade began

"Acward" Jet finished

"Shhh." Cal put his hand over Jets mouth, immediately being bitten "OUCH!" Cal ripped his hand away

"Don't do that" Jet replied

"I think she likes you" Jade said with a smart assed grin

"Eh no he tastes funny" Jet grinned

"Will you two be quiet" Cal griped both there shoulders

"Sure" They both replied

The foot steps and Gun shots had stopped "I think it's clear" Cal tried to reposition himself closer to the door he grabbed the knob and they all fell out across the floor Jade and Cal rolled across the hall.

Jet stood in the door way took a breath and began running.

The blast struck her with shock as her robotic leg flew apart. She fell just inches from Cal's feet. Cal grabbed and drug her across the floor trailing hydraulic fluid the whole way.

"Cal we got to move."

Suddenly a voice broke through "Can I help?" Cali grabbed Jet and shouldered her. Looking at Jade she grinned "So you're the great Jade?"

Jade blushed "Who me?"

"Holy shit she got her to blush!" Jet and Cal exclaimed

"I am only huma.." Jade reconsider "Part human"

"Cal you know the lay out here?" Cali was beginning to sound like she had taken charge.

"Yeah we head down that corridor it gets us to the Cargo hold and our ALAMO point"

"Alamo point?" Jet looked at Cal confused what the hell dose that mean

Cal looked over at Jade "Oh boy"

2 minutes later

"LAST STAND!" Jet stampeded to punch Cal but missed "You mean to tell me this was a suicide run!?"

"Well until we can get authorities here we just had to disarm the bomb" Cal looked at her with a dull smile "We didn't know they had sent so many" Cal pulled out his Bowie knife and put the blade around the corner 2 centuries guarded the upper corridor and the hall there M-16A2s aimed down the hall. In the reflection he noticed one guy couldn't keep the sights strait… was he drunk? An M-203 was mounted to his gun. "I have an idea."

"You know what your doing?"

"I have the idea" Cal walked out from behind the wall hands up and his Desert Eagle in his left hand slide back safety on

The men looked stunned "You…your giving up"

"Yeah I don't…I don't want to run any more" Cals hand when to the slide clasp "If you let my friends go I will let you take me prisoner besides its me that Mr. Kurk wants."

The men stared dumb founded at one another "Sure"

Cal watched as every one filed out and down the hall into the cargo hold. "Ok" Cal sighed and dropped the clip from the Desert Eagle

"Hands behind your head"

Cal's Hands slipped behind his head and the Desert Eagle fell to the floor.

"Other then that cannon you packen any weapons?"

"2 10mm 1911s a Walther PPK and the Tommy on my right arm." Cal responded as the men began taking out his guns wide eyed at how none of them had shown up just looking at him.

"Any thing else" the man with the 203 asked "Because if not I have to well knock you out so you don't know ware were taken you"

Cal thought for a second "Not that I can think of sir" Cal bowed is head ready for the blow.

"Ok then" the man reeled the stock of his M-16 back "this may hurt a little"

"WAIT!" Cal suddenly cried out

"What!" The man still had it reeled back to strike his hand firmly on the M-203 grenade launcher mounted to the lower weaver rail.

"I forgot…" Cal suddenly pulled out a flash bang and a white smoke grenade both primed "These need to go too" Cal smiled and chucked them into the air and covered with his trench coat

The blast sent chills down Cal's spine as he ran .306 shells roared over just before a blast of heat…the one with the grenade launcher had pressed the trigger by accident. Cal pushed the bloody seen out of his mine he ran as hard as he could the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop his eyes began to hurt him his Desert Eagle was the only thing he had picked up in the dash it now sat firmly in his left hand. He saw 2 men walk out of the rooms he pistol whipped them both in one effortless motion and continued running. The ringing stopped as he dove into the Cargo hold to see another gun fight.

2 minutes earlier

Kat watched as Jet and Jade ran in with some one on there tail…Kats eyes widened "No…" She levelled the rifle out and put a round just inches from Cali whom jumped into the crates.

"Shit!" She cried as she ducked down "One knew how could they have…" She looked back at Jade and Jet whom had cleared the boxed and were now taking up a defensive. CAli pulled out her Jackhammer full auto 12 gauge and began firing. The Sabots split the wooden crates like a maul.

Kat looked down at Jet who lay on her back her busted leg leaked feverishly "You ok brat?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Ok Jade we need a plan here!" Kat cried as the crate in front of her began to split up

Suddenly 6 men burst in from the lower left hand side of the hatch. The same men from before. The all began running toward the bunker of craits.

"We are the Marshals for this area ya'll ok?"

"For now" Kat responded

One of the men was over top of Jet looking at the leg "you'll be fine missy" With a dull twang several bullets dug into the wall just millimetres from jets head "AS long as you don't get shot" The man nearly turned crimson

Kat was returning fire with the 2 rifle men the Marshall had brighten both carried 13mm modified rifles each carrying a 75 round clip the quick 3 shout bursts were reeking havoc on the crates.

Jade took out her pistol and began pumping rounds into the crates CAli jumped to evade not one struck her "Damn she's fast!" Jade said aloud

"Nah ya think" Kat yelled back as she chased the felosapian with her lazer sights "Hold still you rotten…She watched as Cal ran into the room. He didn't know…

Cal looked over at Cali whom was firing on the men by his friends "They took them hostage!" Cali cried

Cal dropped next to her and reloaded the Desert Eagle and finaly got a good look at her pistol. A .454 Mateba auto revolver. Wow that'd knock a new hole in some ones ass.

"Come on we gotta advance" CAli yelled and began firing into the men and at every one else

"What are you ding your gunna kill one of them!" Cal cried as he ran off adjacent to her.

"Those were well placed shots you've got nothing to worry about"

Cal looked up at Jade there eyes met…what…what was it. Suddenly Cal Bolted forward and dropped behind the first line of crates just as Cali put a shot were his head had been

"Damn he knew!" Calis mind screamed

Cal rolled over and fired 4 rounds at her. Sudently there was a horrific blast and a 10' by 17' gash was torn in the hull wind riped through the sides of it and a part of the piping busted and formed a rail next to it. In that same instant 7 or 8 guys burst in behind Cali and opened up on Cal who was aiming at the center of Calis chest.

"SHIT!" Jade cried and leapt over the wall "Get down Cal!" She slid into the boxes as rounds crashed into the floor.

Cal rolled and dodged 5 or 6 rounds and rolled over the boxes.

Kats sights drifted as she put rounds into several of the men approaching. She watched as Jade ran across. She dropped the clip and shoved 3 more rounds to replace what she had fires out of the gun already.

Jet watched bewildered as Kat threw the clip in and began a heavy breathing cycle. What was wrong

Jade stood to fire at Cali she ran firing 3 shots off with her Revolver READY-GO.

Kat pulled the trigger and jet watched as the hot shell rolled into Kats glove like a choreographed ballet she twanged and 3 shots escaped…

Jade saw the rounds bounce when out of no were a ball of fire touched up her right arm and into her side "GAH!" she wailed and fell clutching for the arm and she stood realising wit was no longer there. Just as a second shot from Cali's 454 hit her in the chest her bullet proofed trench stopped thro und but her back collided with the rail and she began to fall…

Cal ran like a bat out of hell. He saw the blood and the arm and the gun still clutched in the hand. He dropped and slid his hand retched for hers. He missed and watched as the body of his best friend sunk into the sandy wake 50 feet below. The firing had stopped. The world had stopped. Cal picked up THE JADE and pulled the hammer back and started toward Cali.

"C-C Cal stop!" CAli began walking back words the hell bent expression on his face was enough she wasn't leaving here alive.

BOOM BOOM both the guns fired both missing

Click click both hammers back again this time the shots hit her legs and she crumbled to the ground and drew her 454

BLAM! The shot passed clean through cals side

Cal put the two guns to Cali's head as the darkness foild in and the shots out side him became louder reality set in…the blood was now thick in his lungs as he fell to his knees. He wasn't sure if hed gotten the last shots off. He didn't care… he was to tired to care to weak from what ever had made him so strong before fe took a breath but flet only a thick light meet his lips…how could he have let this happen…

Jet stared up at Wolfwood "and then the marshals took over.."

"I see…"Wolfwood took a deep breath "Your friend gave life to keep you safe."

"I know but it doesn't seem fair" Jet lookd over at him and stood slowly walking toward the door "Any thing elce"

"No Just keep safe dear child" He said as he looked out the window "Keep safe"

Jet walked out and looked over at the seemingly now haunting figure that wore a blue trench coat his eyes misted "another couple of millimetres and it would have killed me"

"I'm glad it didn't" Jet said quietly and sat beside him

"Look from here on its personal and I don't…"

"Want me involved right?" Jet glared at him "Im not letting you off that easy Kelevra."

"Kelevra?" Cal looked over at her

"Forget it" Jet waved it off

"Look Jet my goal is to get to December city and get back at Clay" He looked at Jet and sighed "After that I've got nothing left"

"Cal…" Jet looked at him he seemed so much older now. Something had snaped in him she had seen it if only for a second like some posesed dog he wouldn't stop till she was dead what he didn't know was Cali had lived through the ordeal but was now in custody and her likely hood of living more then 2 days was at 20 she had sustained major damage to her legs and chest. Jet looked over at Cal and stood "Make me one promis"

"Whats that?"

"You wont leave me behind"

Cal extended his hand and sudently she was in a tight hug "You've got a deal"


End file.
